October
by FanFicFan909
Summary: The month of fear
1. Main story - See you in court

**1****st**** October 2013 Tuesday**

**Day 274**

**Welcome to October, the month of fear, but that's only because Halloween is in this month and you know me; I adore holidays where you can dress up and celebrate with people. Every few days I'm going to do a one-shot chapter on one of the characters fears, hence the summary, however a few main story plots might be chilling, and I'm going to try my luck at writing something super scary on Halloween. **

**Disclaimer: Welcome to my nightmare. **

* * *

The doorbell to the habitat blared its alarm, warning those inside that someone was there. Jenny quickly pulled up the camera to the outside region, inhaling a sharp breath at the sight of the policeman. Zap walked up behind her and, upon spying the man himself, grabbed Jenny's shoulders.

"I'll go and see what he wants, you take Max somewhere in the habitat," his voice was worried yet remained firm. "If I call you twice on your communicator, run for it."

A scared look crossed the girl's face, but was oblivious to the pilot as he made his way towards the front entrance. Spinning around in her chair, the clone reached in to the sheep skin lined baby carrier and pulled out her toddler; the child emotionless and wide awake. She rubbed his back as the mother began walking away, repeating 'it's going to be okay' over and over. A small squeal from the kid caused her to turn around, looking at what Max was pointing at. Jenny returned to the screen; her and her son staring intently at the images on the monitor.

* * *

With a strong walk, Zap reached the door to the habitat and swung it open forcefully, pretty fed up with the whole situation. Was it too much to ask that he and his family could live in peace, protecting the galaxy from alien insects?

No, there were always obstacles in their way. It's what kept things interesting, and right now, the obstacle was standing in front of him in a police uniform.

"Zap Monogan?" the man addressed. The pilot nodded casually in response. Ruffling through his satchel, the policeman pulled out his necessary papers before holding up the first one.

"This is your fine, issued as understood that you have an unplanned child with someone under the age barrier," he explained, handing over the envelope. He held up the second document in the same manner, but ceased as he saw someone running up to the entrance.

Jenny met up with the small group, her child in her hold.

"What are you doing?" he asked her out of the corner of his mouth. "I didn't call you yet."

"Please, I was watching from the monitor, we're fine," she whispered back, to which the pilot merely shrugged. He wasn't going to start arguing with her in front of a cop.

"And this is a summons," the policeman declared, placing the second envelope in to Zap's open hand. Jenny looked at it sceptically.

"Summons?" she asked, shifting her child in her grasp. "Do we have to come in to court to pay the fine?"

"No, no," he said quickly, correcting the couple. "Your summons have been delivered by this man here."

The officer stood aside, to reveal the last person Jenny wanted to see. Zap stared quizzically at the man, stepping forward and gazing closer. "Hey Jenny, did we order a mirror?"

"Oh, you've always been thick, that was the side effect of altering the DNA," the man in front of him huffed in frustration. "Personally I didn't think it would be a problem with what you were programmed to do, and I certainly would've thought you'd have become smarter since you've been copulating with a 'Jenny' clone."

Zap remained puzzled at the explanation, only briefly turning around to spy Jenny's look of mortification. He turned back, eyes widened in realisation.

"You…you're my father?" he questioned, pointing a shaking finger towards the man. The person in question smirked, and shook his head quietly.

"Technically, as it is solely my DNA inside you, we are one in the same person," he explained, his voice edging on creepy. Chills ran up and down the parents' spines. "Which would mean that technically, that is my child."

Eyes widened in fear at the words; the clone bringing her hand up to her mouth in a gagging response. "Oh, I think I'm going to be sick."

"Your child is going to be delivered to my custody. Imagine the possibilities; my own destructive alien creation merged with the pure DNA of a 'Jenny' program member," he held out his shaking hands towards the terrified looking baby, as though already feeling the power that the child possessed. Jenny pulled Max closer to herself, while Zap stood in between the two and slammed the gates in front of his "father's" face.

"You're crazy," he shouted back, holding his arm out in front of Jenny for protection.

The "older Zap" narrowed his eyes through a space in the fence. "I'll see you in court."

* * *

**Guess what? Tomorrow I'm showing one of my pieces at my writer's club meeting, so I'm going to give them a copy of the school story I wrote. Can't wait to see what they think! R&R! **


	2. Main story - Understanding

**2****nd**** October 2013 Wednesday**

**Day 275**

**Glad you all enjoyed the first chapter, just note; I'm going to write whatever my plan has, and you guys will have to sit tight until the end of the year. Warning: I have very, VERY, thin skin, so flaming will burn me (maybe I shouldn't be a writer). Nah, I'll still be a writer, plus, what's a story without drama?**

**Oh by the way, at writers club today (which is ironically where I'm typing up this chapter), they loved my story; said it was very different to what they normally read. I had to explain a few things though, considering the rest of the group had never seen the show before. **

**Disclaimer: I don't feel like I should be disclosing this information to you. **

* * *

"Why the hell does your father want our baby?" I yell to Zap, stamping my foot as I do so. He's standing in the same stance, brows furrowed in anger.

"Don't blame me, he's the one who showed up unannounced!" he retorts back, crossing his arms in defence. I can feel my breath becoming heavy, and realising that I'm going to need his support through this, and he'll need mine, I race up to him and wrap my arms around his shoulder. Sometimes my common sense scares me. My head buries in to his neck as his frozen arms move to my back, making comforting circles.

From the sidelines, Jane is holding Max, staring miserably at our sad embrace. She clears her throat, and I retract myself from Zap; eyes puffy and red.

"Dex is going to talk to the mayor," she says, a small smile of reassurance on her face. "He'll do anything to make sure Max stays with you guys, even if it means putting him in our custody."

I sniff loudly, nodding my head in response. That does seem like a smart thing to do; at least we'll still be with him rather than that constant fear of not knowing where he is. My hands grab my stomach; I'm starting to feel sick with all this overwhelming disaster.

"What happens if-" Zap's voice cuts off, and I'm not sure if it's the pain of the thought, or just the uncertainty of not knowing what to call his father. "…if he gets Max?"

I subtly try and hide the rasp gasp that sharply sucks through my oesophagus. Thinking about that is just too much. Jane flashes her gaze to the child; the baby looking expectantly between his parents and the woman holding him. My brow furrows at his strange expression once again; it's like he knows what's going on.

"He won't," she says, but that silent quiver in her voice told me otherwise. No one knows what's going to happen within these next twenty four hours, and all we can do is hope that everything will be ok.

Dex enters the room from the side, trailed by Tung and Bream. His expression is solemn, and he doesn't need to say anything to let Zap and myself know that we're going. I move towards Jane, but my feet don't want to carry me towards her. A part of me wants to tell her to take him and run and I'll bring a decoy to the court room, but she hands him over before I can say anything. His little face is looking up at me, and I'm frozen on the spot as I stare back. Tears begin to cloud my eyes, but they don't seem to fall. A hand grips my shoulder, and by Dex's gesture I walk out of the room.

* * *

"Drop me off here," I debate from the back seat, pulling my head forward in between Zap and Dex's shoulders. They ignore me, only because this is the umpteenth time I've said something like this. "I'll combat roll out with Max and let you know when I've reached the next city."

My idea falls on deaf ears, but with a small sigh Zap bends his hand backwards and splays it out in front of me. I stare down at it briefly, before taking it in my hold. His hand feels cold, or really, it looks cold. I can't quite tell with my gloves on. I shiver at the contact.

"You and I both know that if you avoid this case, you'll be in further trouble than you are now," Dex lectures in his usual manner. "It's better to get this over with and pray for a good outcome."

"It would be better if we could avoid this completely," I retort with crossed arms. Dex sighs as he continues to pilot the ship. He could've mentioned something about Max being an accident, saying something like 'I told you so,' or 'I warned you,' but he doesn't utter a word about it. I move my mouth sadly, internally thanking him for being so understanding. Zap hasn't said anything this whole ride, which is normal, but I'm beginning to worry about him.

I turn to my right where Max is placed in his car seat. He's staring up at me; waiting expectantly for something.

_'What is it? Do you want something?'_ I can hear my subconscious screaming to him. His face changes a little to sadness, and immediately mine mirrors his. My hand drapes itself gently on his head, pushing the longer tassels of brown hair out of his green eyes. He seems to relax at this, and I smirk as his eyes soften at my touch.

'He's just like his father,' I whisper internally, my smile quickly being replaced by a frown. My head moves closer to his; lips mere centimetres from his ear.

"I'm not going to let them take you," he shifts at my whispered words, but as I resume my seated position, I notice Max's head move up and down. He's nodding; he's nodding in agreement. My eyebrows knit together at his behaviour. Does he understand us?

Once again, Max resumes his bored expression; placing his hands behind his head and sighing as though waiting for this court hearing.

I hope nothing about Max is mentioned today, and I can't help but feel that his qualities are going to weigh in on the court's decision.

* * *

**R&R! I don't think I've ever done so many essays in my life. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and don't forget, image comp can be anything as stated in previous chapters. **


	3. Main story - Court case

**3****rd**** October 2013 Thursday**

**Day 276**

**89 days and counting until New Year's Eve; wow, this year really has gone quickly. I'll be on holidays soon so hopefully updates will come early (or very late) and activity on Deviantart may actually become…existent. Perhaps, if people are still interested, I'll do a weekly journal entry on Deviantart next year as my New Year's resolution. In all honesty, I don't know what I'm going to do next year without this. **

**Disclaimer: I'll never know the true meaning of this…oh right, I don't own the show!**

* * *

"Parties have been sworn in," the policeman addresses at the front of the room. "Everyone, please take your seats."

Murmurs are heard around the room as the crowd shifts in to their seats and await the trial to begin. An aged man takes his position behind the podium, staring between the two parties.

"Doctor Monogan," the judge begins, glancing over at the older man. Zap and Jenny look over too, worry evident at his use of a lawyer. Dex sits behind his employees, muffling quietly to his wristcom.

"I'm sorry Hamilton, but once the community becomes passionate about a certain case, it's out of my hands," the mayor declares in a sad tone. Dex slams his communicator shut, frustration evident on his features.

"You are claiming ownership of your child; which is currently in the custody of his birth mother and her boyfriend-"

"I'm not her boyfriend," Zap shouts in response, startling a few members of the jury. "I'm her husband and the father of Max."

"Young man, raising your voice will not benefit your case," the judge says casually, entwining his fingers and placing them on the desk. "Now, what evidence do you have, Doctor Monogan, that proves this couple unfit of raising this child?"

"Your Honour, I have police reports demonstrating Zap's unstable behaviour," he claims, handing over a pile of papers. Jenny's hand slowly begins to tighten its grip on Zap's arm. "He has an uncontrollable temper and once went rampant through the city, dressed as a large green insect in order to scare people."

"I wasn't dressed as -" Jenny's grip tightens, ceasing Zap's interruption. Whatever happens, the clone is determined not to reveal any further "unique genetic qualities."

"From news reports, I understand that…Zap," the judge glances up to look at the pilot, as though unsure whether or not it is his real name. "…is a human/insect hybrid."

The crowd whispers again, looking shocked at the confirmation of the rumour.

"If this, uh, habit is out of your control, it hardly seems as though you're providing a suitable environment for…for Max," the judges gaze falls to the child sitting on the table in front of the couple. Jenny is smiling sadly at him; this is the first time he's ever sat up before. "I'm also curious to know how your unplanned child has survived this long."

"Actually, Your Honour, that would be me," Jenny intervenes with a heavy sigh. If Zap's unique gift has already been revealed, why keep hers to herself? "I'm a clone with perfected DNA; he inherited my good genes which ensured his survival. But I swear to you, he has not brought any new or contagious diseases in to our world."

The judge leans back in his chair, nodding at her explanation. "I have to say; your situation of a temperamental husband, an…'experiment' of a mother and an environment surrounded by dangerous alien insects is not looking promising," Jenny and Zap both nod their heads sadly, staring down at the sad-looking Max.

"The DNA test also proved that Max is the offspring of Dr Monogan," the couple shoot glares to the other man who is smirking in his seat. "And his mature age seems more fit to care for a six month old, instead of two sixteen year olds. Is there anything else you would like mention?"

Jenny shakes her head sadly, scooping up Max in to her arms. "Please don't take him from us. He may seem a bit odd but he's the product of us."

The judge finishes whispering something to the police officer, who in turn relays the message to a member of the jury. "Very well, the jury will now make their decision. We'll have a ten minute intermission."

* * *

**Next chapter is the result, and I think you'll find it funny, at least I will, authors always find their own jokes funny. R&R! **


	4. Main story - Case dismissed

**4****th**** October 2013 Friday**

**Day 277**

**Early update and I hope these surprise "we're going out tonight" situations don't happen for the next 88 days. **

**Disclaimer: Fairly certain that I don't own the show…although…**

* * *

Intermission was almost over, and the few members of the Hamilton Habitat crew were waiting patiently in the foyer. Jenny had her eyes glued through the door, where the policeman was holding on to the child. To the judge's word, Max had been taken in to custody until the decision was made.

"Ok, so things aren't exactly going well," Dex began, trying to avoid Zap's glare.

"No kidding, we're about to lose our baby."

Jenny's stare remained on her child, her fingers unknowingly twisting and fiddling with each other. "What do we do, Dex?"

He looked at her with sadness, before turning to spy Zap's sadder-than-usual, depressed expression.

"I have a plan, and you guys are going to have to go with it," a small bell chimed, and people began flooding back in to the room. "I'm intending to keep my promise, and no one is going to harm Max."

* * *

Every stood to welcome the judge, who had returned along with the jurors. One of the twelve members stood up and began reading from the piece of paper within their grasp.

"Your Honour, after the consideration of the child's current living situation, and the fact that it is not expressing basic "baby behaviour" such as crying, we think it would benefit to live with a more parent role model. We therefore believe the child should be in the custody of Doctor Monogan."

Jenny whispered a 'no' as a few tears fell down her face. Her head landed itself on the bench, while Zap sat silently with a pale expression. Dex's mouth moved in a pout as he carefully orchestrated his plan in his head.

The police officer walked over to the plaintiff; Doctor Monogan holding out his hands to accept the baby. The moment Max landed in the older man's grasp; a horrible, high-pitched squeal was released, causing the members of the room to block their ears. Max, who was being held awkwardly in the doctor's hold, let the tears pour down his tiny cheeks as he continued to squeal and wail in debate. Jenny lifted her head off the desk, her hand grasping Zap's arm as both of them watched on in shock.

Dex immediately looked over to the jury; the members whispering and murmuring at the sight. He flipped open his wristcom and dialled for the mayor again.

"Your Honour," he stood up quickly, catching the attention of the judge. "I'd like to call Zap Monogan to the stand."

The pilot turned around at his name and looked sceptically at his boss. Dex winked in response.

"My apologies Mr…Hamilton," he read from the notes in front of him. "But this case has been finalised."

"Please, I have permission from the mayor to do this," he held open his com, which displayed a small image of the mayor nodding in agreement. The judge sighed, but gestured with his hand to the podium. Sharing a look with Jenny, Zap moved away from the desk and towards the front of the room; glancing quickly at his clone. The policeman had taken Max from him, and now the doctor was delivering a dirty scowl to the bug boy. Max, with tear stains on his face, winked at his dad as he walked past, causing the pilot to furrow his brow in thought.

Dex approached the bench too and inhaled before addressing the pilot.

"Zap, you're an insect/human hybrid, are you not?"

"What?"

Dex sighed with a small chuckle. "You're part bug."

"Oh, oh yeah," he said, understanding what Dex was saying but internally blaming him for phrasing it difficulty.

"Would you care to demonstrate?" with a shrug, Zap spread his wings for all to see. Members of the jury widened their eyes at the sight and continued to whisper, and the leader took a chance to say something comforting. "So I suppose you'd be able to catch your son if he ever fell; metaphorically and literally."

Zap nodded modestly while a low murmur of laughter spread through the room. Dex's expression turned serious. "And…who did this to you?"

The pilot's eyes widened in realisation as he recognised Dex's train of thought. "He did," Zap pointed to Doctor Monogan, who shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Your Honour," Jenny stood up quickly, smiling as she too began to understand Dex's plan. "I have footage proving that Doctor Monogan created Zap through illegal experimental gene splicing, and his location is also an unacceptable habitat for a baby."

The judge exclaimed while he looked around between the different members; each one looking up at him expectantly.

"My apologies, but this case has been finalised. Max Monogan belongs in the custody of Doctor Monogan," the Hamilton Habitat crew members each dropped their heads sadly at the news. "However, some new information will extend the sentence of Doctor Monogan."

Everyone's attention turned to the other man.

"Doctor Monogan, you are charged with having an unplanned child under the age barrier, please pay the officer the amount on the fine," Doctor Monogan opened the slip of paper, his eyes widening at the number on the page.

"Uh…do you take a check?" he stammered, staring nervously at the impatient police officer.

"Failure to pay the fine will result in three years jail time. Also, the sentence for illegal gene splicing is fifteen years in jail, with no chance of parole for ten years," the colour in the doctor's face appeared to drain. Jenny snapped her head over to the doctor, before looking at Zap. The pilot met her gaze, a grin breaking out on his face. "As you will be unable to care for the child in prison, the custody of Max will fall in to your closest relative, who is-"

"Me," Zap whispered. He looked up at the judge, who was smiling down at him with a small nod.

"Would you be able to pay the fine for having a child under the barrier?" the judge asked, to which Zap nodded immediately.

"I hereby place Max Monogan in to the custody of his _real _parents; Jenny and Zap Monogan. Doctor Monogan, you've been served. Take him away," the police officer managed to place the laser cuffs on the older man's hands very quickly, startling the doctor. Zap didn't waste any time as he leapt out of his seat at the bench and flew over to Jenny; his arms wrapping around her waist as soon as he reached her. Dex, who had kindly offered to hold Max while the officer took care of the plaintiff, walked over to the desk where Jenny and Zap were standing.

"This isn't over," Doctor Monogan shouted as he was pulled in to the next room. Zap merely smirked before turning his back on the man; cuddling Max closer to him.

Jenny pulled Dex down to her, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, you brilliant genius," she said before taking her son in to her hold and planting kisses on his cheeks. The baby smiled and laughed at the act. Zap grabbed Dex's hand in a shake, but pulled him in to a _very_ brief hug as a thank you.

"Case…officially dismissed."

* * *

**Tell me what you think. R&R!**


	5. One shot - Jane's fear

**5****th**** October 2013 Saturday**

**Day 278**

**Welcome to the first "fear" snippet. This makes my life easier because I've left this chapter a bit late. Enjoy…Jane's fear. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…NOTHING!**

* * *

Jane stared nervously down at her stomach while the doctor prepared the sonogram. Dex sat beside her wearily, seeming completely distant to her.

"So, we understand that a few requirements were not followed to the key," the doctor murmured as she wrapped the silicon cone around the patient's stomach. "We're going to check why you have unusual stomach cramps, as that's quite an unusual symptom in a planned child."

"Dex?" Jane held out her hand to him for comfort, but he merely stared at it. Allowing his hands to run down his face, he begrudgingly let his palm fall in to hers, leaving a horrible taste of worry in her throat.

"Ok," a few buttons were pressed on the control, and a blurry image was presented on the screen. The doctor projected the image on to the wall, humming in thought as she narrowed her eyes to the unborn baby. "So as you can see here, your baby has a severe condition of the heart. According to your blood studies, it is quite severe and will reduce the life expectancy of the child. By my approximation, this baby won't live to see its thirties."

Dex sighed in disappointment, removing his hand quickly from his wife. Jane stared in shock at the wall; her body moving with her violent breathing. Noticing this, the doctor cleared her throat.

"I understand that this is big news," she said as she crossed the room towards the door. "I'll leave you two alone."

The door closed with a slight swish, leaving Dex and his wife in the eerily silent hospital room. Because Dex didn't seem to be addressing the situation at hand, Jane took it upon herself to start.

"So, what do you think we should do?" she stuttered out with a shaky breath. Dex turned around to look at her; the fear and frustration seen in his eyes scaring her.

"I can't do anything," he admitted with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You mean we-"

"No, I mean me," he interrupted with a bit of a snap. Jane backed herself in to her seat, looking at him sceptically. "I just…I can't do anything like this. Honestly, I never wanted another child, and learning all this, all these new regulations we have to follow in order to keep it alive for as long as possible, it's just too much."

Jane could feel the tears building up in her eyes; her breath increasing and her ears disbelieving at what he was saying. He cast a thoughtful look down to the ground, before approaching her to address her correctly.

"Winston will stay at the habitat; it's a better suited environment for him and it's guaranteed that he'll live long enough to succeed my work," Jane was shaking her head as her husband spoke; whispering a few 'no's' in interruption. "I can't have someone who suffers a heart condition around giant alien insects all the time. You can leave as soon as you're packed. I'm sorry, I just can't deal with something like this."

He left without another word, ignoring the patients pleas and cries for him.

"No Dex! No, I need you for this…"

* * *

"No!" Jane shouted as she sat bolt-right up in bed. She continued to inhale deeply as her eyes adjusted to what little light was in the room. Her hand moved slowly to her belly, which had grown a little more in size. She smiled as she realised that the unborn baby was safe. Beside her, Dex woke up with a snore, sitting up quickly in response to his wife's sudden movements.

"Wh-what's wrong?" he asked in a groggy voice. Jane released one more sigh as she heard his voice.

"Oh, I just had the most awful dream," she confessed, allowing her hand to fall in to her lap. Dex shifted in his seat properly as he rubbed his eyes awake.

"Ok, well if you want to talk about it, I-" he stopped once the leader spied his wife, breathing slowly in her sleep. He smiled down at her before shifting back in to his spot and wrapping his arms around her waist, his hands entwining around her stomach.

"Goodnight sweetheart," Jane felt her lips pull in to a smile at her husband's words, allowing her to drift in to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**As if Dex would leave her, it's just unnatural. Well, that's what I think Jane's fear would be, but maybe the others will be a bit more general rather than main story focused. No need to flame; sometimes suspense is good to read...? R&R!**


	6. Main story - Missing out

**6****th**** October 2013 Sunday**

**Day 279**

**I'm going to be finished in approximately a month, but right now, I don't want to go back. Hate the fact that teachers know you've got exams coming up, yet they decide to give you as much work as possible. **

**Had this chapter planned out for a long time too. **

**COL, I wasn't thinking of doing Winston's or Max's fears, but I do find that idea interesting. You've planted the seed…**

**Disclaimer: I own…I don't know.**

* * *

Zap scuffed his feet along the sandy shore. His latest mission, who to his dismay involved the company of a certain frog boy, had left him stranded on the beach of Glacial's coast while he and his co-worker awaited a repaired ship from their crew.

"I'm really sorry," Tung apologised for the millionth time. Zap, with his hands shoved in to his pockets, sighed with frustration again.

"Tung, I already told you," he snapped in a moody tone, keeping his angered face forward. "It's in the past. Stop apologising for nothing."

"That's good dude, embrace rudeness," was his retort, leading to a small smirk from the pilot. It was kind of the tracker's fault that they had to wait here; but really anyone could accidentally leave a few sandwich wrappers and chip packets shoved down the side of the wiring panel.

"Hamilton?" a man's voice shouted, to which the two boys turned. Of course neither of them was called Hamilton, but when you work closely with someone you tend to start responding the same. Who they saw was a big surprise.

Tyrone, clad with one beach girl on each arm, walked…no, strutted up to the crew members with a big smile on his face.

The boys exchanged looks of confusion before turning back to the former 'Bug Buster'.

"It's Zap…Zap Monogan, actually, and this is Tung," the pilot introduced, but the expression on Tyrone's face indicated that he wasn't listening.

"But you guys worked at Hamilton Habitat, right?" he asked, to which Tung and the bug boy nodded numbly. The older man's attention turned quickly to Zap.

"You were that flying dude," his eyes skimmed up and down the pilot's uniform. "You'd be approaching the legal age, right? Want one of my girls?"

The beach girls both delivered sour scowls to Tyrone, but he managed to pick himself up by saying something along the lines of 'no way would I ever skip a chance on someone so hot.'

"Actually, I'm married now," he said slowly, as though the words sounded strange. He had hardly used that sentence before. "And we have a kid."

Tyrone's face turned to horror. "Oh, dude," he shook his head with a chuckle. "Big mistake. You are absolutely missing out. Do you have any idea what kind of fun you could be having if you didn't have a ball and chain?"

The pilot screwed up his nose at the other man's choice of words, but cleared his throat before bringing the conversation to something hopefully less awkward.

"How is Buzz doing with widow?" to his surprise, Tyrone and the two girls started laughing.

"Those two got a divorce; he finally listened to me and now he's having the time of his life partying and beach-babe watching all day and night."

"Sounds like a sad life," Tung interrupted, to which Tyrone shot a glare. He turned his back on the group, waving one hand in the air as he left.

"You're missing out, Hamilton," he shouted in the wind, quickly returning his arm around the girl.

"Monogan," Zap whispered, but his voice was carried by the wind. The pilot looked down at Tung, who was staring quizzically at the man walking away.

"What was that all about?"

* * *

**Done for tonight. Hope everyone is refreshed after holidays but once again; where did my holidays go? R&R!**


	7. Main story - Realisation

**7****th**** October 2013 Monday**

**Day 280**

**So much work, so little time. I honestly don't know what I'm going to do for December, there's no plot planned, although, a new idea came to me today and I think you'll enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I'd rather not say. **

* * *

"Man, that sure was weird running in to Tyrone like that," Tung, as usual, voiced his opinion.

Zap glanced away from the windscreen to look at Tung, a nervous, hidden smirk on his face.

"Yeah, weird."

"Do you think his life is sad?" the tracker questioned in an innocent voice. The pilot hummed in thought.

"I'm trying not to think about it," he answered, resulting in a modest nodding from Tung. Zap turned his attention wearily back to piloting; his brain continuing to race at the memory.

In truth, it was all Zap had been thinking about. I mean, when you think about, he was still a teenager. Did he throw his young life away by planning it too soon? He knew he loved Jenny more than anyone in the world, but a life of parties with her sounded better than constantly working and taking care of a baby. He shook his head, trying to remove the repetitive words of Tyrone from his mind.

'_Big mistake.'_

* * *

"Oh thank God you're home," Jenny cried happily as Zap and Tung finally entered the room.

A smile broke out on his face as he held his arms open for a hug. "Really?"

"I've been aching to use the bathroom and I didn't want to unload Max on to Jane. She's just going through so much with her pregnancy that I didn't want to bother her."

As she spoke, the clone began handing over the diaper bag and the child.

"Anyway it's your turn to look after him. He needs feeding in ten minutes…oh, and now that he knows how to cry, he'll start balling every fifteen minutes so when that happens you need to check his diaper or see if he's hungry," the bug boy flicked his head up at his wife's list, his appearance resembling someone frozen in fear. Jenny grabbed his shoulders, shaking them a little with a smirk.

"Great, thank you," she turned around, oblivious to the pilot's look of confusion.

"Um," she turned around at his noise. "Hello?"

She raised her eyebrow at the tone of his greeting. "Yeah, hi," the mother turned and left, leaving Zap to stare down at his son.

"Guess it's just you and me little dude," tears began to well in the child's eyes, spilling out as he cried, exactly to the minute. Zap furrowed his brow as he held Max close to him, patting him on the back.

"Yeah, me too buddy."

* * *

Sitting up in his bed, Zap watched as Jenny placed their child in the crib she had built. For now, Max had been sleeping in their room due to his lack of crying, but now that that wasn't an issue, a nursery would soon be put in place for him.

The pilot sighed loudly for the third time, catching the attention of his wife. She jumped on to the bed, concern crossing her face.

"Is everything ok?" she whispered, tilting her head at an adorable angle. Zap smirked at this, yet turned his head back to stare out the window.

"Yeah," he mumbled in response. Jenny pouted her lips, unconvinced.

"Are you sure?" he turned to stare at her, afraid at how easily she could read his thoughts. Her brow furrowed. "How was your mission today?"

Damn, she was good.

With a final sigh, Zap brought his hand to the back of his neck. "We ran in to Tyrone, the bug buster guy."

Her eyes widened at the news. "Wow, how is he?"

"He's good," the bug boy answered, a little too quickly. "Living the life of parties, no kids, staying up all night-"

He stopped when he saw her worried expression; puppy dog eyes making him cave at the sight.

"I just…I just think we may have had Max too soon. I feel like we're missing out on awesome stuff."

"I wonder that too, sometimes," Jenny responded, causing the pilot to snap his head up and look at her with surprise. She felt the same? "We can still do awesome stuff, but, things change. I mean, we thought we were going to have a toddler that wouldn't cry-"

As if on cue, Max let out a small squeal as he began to cry again. Jenny sighed, but it was lightened with a chuckle. "I got it."

Zap watched her once again as she leant in to the crib and pulled out their son, cradling him in her arms as she turned around.

Zap gasped at the sight.

_"Do you see a future with Jenny?"_

_"What do you mean?" he questioned, before the leader turned his conversationalist on an angle, where he had the perfect view of Jane and Winston standing on the other side of the red carpeted isle._

_"That image there, that's exactly what I saw when I was staring in to Jane's eyes at the altar," he whispered proudly, still pointing at his wife holding the toddler. "Do you see something like that with Jenny, in the near or distant future?"_

_Zap could feel his breathing increase; cold fog released from his lips in the dark. He stared at the little family's silhouette as Dex strolled over to his small group, wrapping them in a hug._

_They laughed together, they wrestled, they shared smiles and memories together. Before Dex was cheekily ordered by his wife to return to his post, the leader nudged his elbow in to the groom._

_"Ask me when she's at the altar," the pilot answered, feeling the coldness tingle in his fingers._

"What's wrong?" Jenny asked as she moved closer to the bed. Zap shook his awestruck expression from his face.

"Nothing, just had a bit of déjà vu," he admitted, throwing back the blanket so Jenny could climb in to bed next to him. The child remained in Jenny's arms, with Zap placing his hand on the tot's stomach. Max immediately pulled his father's hand up to his face, cuddling it close to him. The bug boy couldn't help but smile at the image.

"We can still do awesome stuff," Jenny whispered, rocking the child in her hold. "We can ask Dex to take a day off, we can go on a vacation somewhere-"

"I was wrong," Zap interrupted, moving his hand in a tickling motion across Max's stomach, and relishing at the soft giggle of the baby. "We're so not missing out on anything."

* * *

**R&R! Daylight savings make people tired! **


	8. One shot - Halloween poem

**8****th**** October 2013 Tuesday**

**Day 281**

**I'm sorry, I am going to have to stick you with another poem because I've got heaps due tomorrow. Check back with me after all these assessments are done. **

**One of my presentations is on the Water Scorpion; it's a shame you can't present videos, I know exactly which episode I would show. **

**Disclaimer: I don't exactly have time for this waste of time. **

* * *

Halloween is a time of fright

To play with your fears is an utter delight

Three knocks on the door; shout "trick or treat!"

So much candy, it's a treasure to eat

But don't be fooled by the ghost behind the door

It's merely a sheet and string, no more

Beware of ghouls, goblins and vampires too

If you're unaware, then run for it…

Boo!

* * *

**R&R!**


	9. One shot - Scary Poem

**9****th**** October 2013 Wednesday**

**Day 282**

**Sorry, when I meant 'check back with me tomorrow', well, technically not all of my assessments are done. I hate having to just find a poem online to ensure I've posted something, but it's October, I'll kick myself if I don't finish this resolution. **

**By the way, remember when I was talking about those poodle moths in one of my multichapters? Well, one biology group presenting actually mentioned them. And I spoke about water scorpions! It was a huge Dex Hamilton day for me.**

**Poem by Michelle, it really does send chills up your spine. **

**Disclaimer: I'll say I own it once I visit the studio. **

* * *

The corpse that walks,  
its solemn line.  
The vampire stalks,  
finds blood to dine.  
The werewolf howls  
at the silver moon.  
His human form  
what's showing at noon.  
The mummy's cries  
of pain and loss.  
His wraps that smell of must and moss.  
The witch that flies,  
upon her broom  
casting curses  
and spelling doom.  
The black cat scurries,  
hisses and claws  
through the graveyard walks his paws.

* * *

**R&R!**


	10. One shot - Bream's fear

**10****th**** October 2013 Thursday**

**Day 283**

**Another fear chapter, and for once I have time to write a decent chapter. Now, let's see if I can actually think of a plot for…Bream's fear. (short because only one small idea comes to mind.)**

**I'm going to have to make them all nightmares because I don't know how else to bring the fear scenario in. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show…meh, they can't all be winners. **

* * *

Bream stood helplessly on the pier as a squabble occurred out at sea. The rusty fish-shaped ship frolicked against the huge force of the Imperial Water Scorpion, creating a scene where the daughter could only watch on in horror at the sight.

The ship creaked and splashed for one final time, sinking with a gurgle down to the depths of the ocean. The sound travelled across the now flat ocean landscape, landing on deaf ears as Bream allowed her eyes to fill with tears as she mourned for her loss.

Her father, Threadfin the fisher, went the way of a true sailor; down with the ship. If only she had more time. If only the Hamilton Habitat crew were here to help.

"Dad!" she called out, though she knew it was helpless. Once those ships reached a certain point in the ocean, the pressure would be too much for the craft to handle.

A loud sob was released from the girl all alone. "Dad!"

The swarm of Nepedo's advanced towards their industrial island; a school of fish close in front as prey, leading them closer. The girl ran for it, if only to warn the rest of her town about their impending doom. It didn't matter, there was no escape from their island anyway.

* * *

"Oh!" Bream awoke with a start, gasping for breath. Her gaze quickly flicked to her window, noticing the sunlight streaming in to her window. She sighed in relief, realising it was all a dream.

"Morning," Tung greeted her as he walked in to the room, a plate covered by a cloche in his hand. The girl smiled at him, pulling her legs closer to herself so he could take a seat at the end of the bed.

"You have no idea how much I need this," she said with a whisper in her voice. "I just had the worst dream."

"Well, forget your dream with your own continental breakfast," he beamed up at her. His hand hovered over the dome, removing the cloche in one swift motion.

Bream didn't try to stifle her scream as she shouted, throwing back the blanket and sprinting out of the room. Tung looked down at the large fish on the plate, furrowing his brow.

"But I thought you'd like it," he shouted in her direction, but she was already out of the room. Casting his gaze left and right, he ensured that the coast was clear before pursing his lips down to the fish, sucking it down in one swallow.

* * *

**R&R!**


	11. Main story - Flying lesson

**11****th**** October 2013 Friday**

**Day 284**

**And only 81 days to go. It's looking good so far but I really need to pre-write those exam day chapters. **

**DragonFlyer9…you see right through me!**

**Welcome GenieForYourWish26 to my stories! I'm glad you've been enjoying it so far, and at the risk of keeping my reputation in-tact, I won't tell you that I was giggling and laughing like a fan girl when I read all of the e-mails you sent me. A proper thank you will come momentarily.**

**Disclaimer: I really really really really really really really really really really really really really want to own the show!**

* * *

"Jenny, what are you doing in here?" Bream asked, practically running in to the control room. The clone turned around, a puzzled expression on her face. "I've been trying to call you for ten minutes."

"Busted circuit," she replied casually, holding up the sparking wristcom in her hand as she poked it with a screwdriver. Bream nodded at the response, but shook her head as she remembered her mission.

"I think you'd want to come and see what Zap is up to," Jenny released a light laugh at the other girl's words.

"Bream, I've heard that before and I certainly know my answer to that."

A nervous smirk crossed the frog girl's lips. "Max is involved too."

A sudden wind pushed past Bream in a blur of pink and blue, and once her eyes blinked open in surprise, she found the clone's seat unoccupied. The girl moved her head right and left.

"Jenny?"

* * *

"Come on, buddy. Don't be scared," Zap craned his neck backwards to address Max, who was standing atop one of the balconies in the habitat building. "Just make sure you spread your wings before you reach me-"

"What are you two doing?" the engineer snapped harshly once she reached the two boys, Bream following close behind. Zap looked at her with a stunned expression, while the timid 'I'm-only-here-so-I-won't-miss-out-on-the-action' Tung cowered backwards a little. Jenny glanced up at the roof, gaping at the sight of her trembling child.

"Is that Max?" she questioned, pointing a finger up the tall building. Zap swallowed the dry lump in his throat. It almost looked like stream was coming out of Jenny's ears. "Are you trying to teach him how to fly? Oh my God, you are literally going to kill our son."

"His wings are there. I know I didn't get mine until later so your genes must've acted on him again," the pilot tried to explain, but Jenny's face of a bored, raised eyebrow remained where it was. "This is how birds teach their kids to fly, and don't worry; I can fly up and catch him if he's struggling."

"Get him down now!" Jenny stomped her foot, crossing her arms simultaneously. Zap tried his best at delivering his puppy dog eyes, but ever since Max had come along, well he had been outbeaten for that prize.

"But-"

"Now!" she managed to bark through gritted teeth. "Get him down now!"

"Fine, Max I'm coming up," the pilot leapt in to the air, sailing up the side of the titanium walls towards the high level balcony. Tung scuffed his foot on the ground.

"So, no exciting stunt?" his response was a glare from clone, resulting in the frog to bring his attention back to his shoes.

* * *

"Hey little dude," Zap greeted once he reached his son. Max had now taken a sitting position; holding on to his feet as he inhaled unevenly through sobs. A guilty expression quickly crossed the father. "Ok, I'm sorry about all this, but don't worry, we'll have another chance to practice."

He took Max in to his hold and gently pushed off from the balcony. "You'll soon see how much fun…it is to…fly-" his words began to separate as the tot squirmed and writhed within the bug boy's hold; eager to get back in to the hands of his mother once he had spied her on the ground. Jenny's breath caught in her throat as she saw the act unravel.

"Zap! Zap get a hold of him!"

"I'm trying!" he shouted back, stopping in mid-air to fix up his grip. No sooner had he released his hand from Max's waist, than the baby slipped out of his father's arms, diving forward towards his screaming mother.

"Zap, you're not going to catch up with him!" Jenny shouted from the ground, watching as an equally determined pilot flew down to catch Max. Jenny moved frantically on the ground, holding out her arms in preparation to catch him.

With a little smirk on his face, Max held his little fists out in front of him as he dove towards Jenny, just like he had seen his father do. A small twitch on his back was felt, and feeling the wind push against him, he spread his wings and gently wafted down, just in time to land in Jenny's arms.

"Oh," the mother gasped once her baby was back in her grip. He simply delivered a sweet and innocent smile to her before folding up his wings. "Oh bug, you scared me so much."

Zap landed a few steps away, walking with his arms open up to his family.

"Wow, see I knew he could do it. Should we try something-"

"Uh uh, play time is over for you," Jenny demanded, holding Max close to her as she walked away from the group. Zap dropped his shoulders in disappointment, only remembering that Tung was there when the little frog spoke up.

"Well, that was exciting."

* * *

**Max is growing up so fast, and I think he has to now to fit with my plots. Anyway, R&R! **


	12. Main story - That's my boy

**12****th**** October 2013 Saturday**

**Day 285**

**80 days left! I'm so excited; the relief of not updating every day is going to be overwhelming. I've noticed there's been so much Zenny these last couple of months, and it's…well, it's just…it's been fantastic!**

**Disclaimer: Believe me…I know I don't own the show. **

* * *

With his hands on his knees, Zap cranes his head closer to look at his son, the child staring down his nose with a bored expression on his face. Jenny stands a few steps behind, unnoticed to the pilot that she had been there for a while. Her smirk of amusement remains on her face as she walks up to the group, clearing her throat to make herself known.

"What are you doing?" she asks in a sly tone. This certainly wasn't the first time she had walked in on her husband trying to pry open some of the unique gifts their offspring held. He turns around to address her, straightening up and letting his arms drop to his sides.

"I'm trying to figure out why he looks like that all the time?" he admits, turning his attention back to the little one.

"Well he must have inherited your looks," the clone laughs, receiving a mocking snort from the pilot. Zap resumes his old position; hands on his knees and staring intently towards Max.

"We winked at me at the trial. It was like he knew that he wasn't going to leave us."

Jenny brought her hand under her chin. "You know, before the trial I told him that I wasn't going to let anyone take him and he started nodding at me."

"Ok, so he does understand us," Zap stands up once again, glancing briefly over at Jenny. "Do you think he can talk then?"

"That's absurd," the mother screeches, yet bends down in the same manner as Zap. "Say 'mom'."

"No way, say 'dad'. Dad should be you're first word," Zap interrupts quickly, bringing his face closer to Max. Jenny rolls her eyes before pulling Zap up to her height.

"You're so immature."

"You started it."

"Ok, ok," Jenny shakes her hands in defence, sighing as she turns to face the tot sitting on the computer desk in front of them. "Bug, if you can talk, you should just do it."

"Ok."

Their screams echo around the room at the small squeak. Both the pilot and the clone drew their weapons out in front of them, to which Max simply stared at with a raised eyebrow. Jenny was quick to lower hers, pushing Zap's firearm down in the process.

"Did we just aim guns at our child?" the mother questions with absolute regret. Zap, with a slightly startled expression, cranes his head closer to Max.

"Did you just speak?" he asks with a quiver in his voice. The kid in front of them sighs once again.

"I've known for a while that I could, but I didn't want to," Max explains, his voice squeaky from underuse. "Because from what I've seen; words, especially from your mouth-" he points quickly to his father. "-just get you in to trouble."

Jenny sighs in relief, returning her weapon to her holster. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised; I was speaking at his age when I was working in my lab."

"Actually, you were a little older than me," Max explains, causing Jenny's brow to furrow.

"How do you know that?"

"I looked at your file on the computer," he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly in the same manner as his father.

"You hacked in to my computer?" the mother asks, before lifting her head in disbelief. She turns to Zap. "I can't believe I'm having a coherent conversation with a ten-month old. It took more than ten months in to our relationship before we could form coherent conversations."

"What's coherent mean?" Zap questions, ignoring the rolling eyes of his wife. A smile grows on the pilot's lips. "Ah, he just knows how to talk because he's been reading that encyclopaedia I bought him, right little dude?"

"Well," Max drawls out, reaching over to grasp a book and hold it up. "I finished that. I've moved on to Einstein's work now."

"That's my boy," Jenny grins, her arms crossed smugly over her chest. Max peaks over the book, seeing the disappointed and slightly jealous look from his dad.

"I've mainly been focusing on flight theory," the child smiles up at his dad, holding his arms up for a hug as Zap scoops Max up in to his grip.

"That's my boy."

* * *

**R&R! **


	13. Main story - Story time

**13****th**** October 2013 Sunday**

**Day 286**

**October 13! Would've been better if it was on a Friday. Absolutely…no ideas for any of these later chapters, so I shall write Max's fear in a two-shot. I'm sure someone mentioned a scene that's in this one, but I've actually had this one planned for a while too and I think it's quite funny. Anyway, little bonus points to you for thinking alike (sorry, can't remember who said it). **

**Disclaimer: In all honesty, I have been researching this. **

* * *

"Just one more minute, mom," Max pleaded from his spot on the couch. His giant green eyes bore in to her own, making the woman cave instantly. It didn't help that Zap was sitting beside him and pulling the same face. It literally looked like the same person; only one was smaller.

"Fine," she replied with a groan, walking out of the room with a smirk on her face. She turned her head, gazing intently to Zap with a glare that said 'don't let him stay up too late.'

"Tell me another one!" the little boy shouted with an excited tone, bouncing a little on his tailbone. Zap smirked before pulling a thoughtful face, trying to recall one of their previous missions to tell as a bedtime story.

"Ok, one time, we were in the desert. Dex and I had flown to a pyramid while your mom stayed with the ship to fix it. The only problem was Tung couldn't live in the desert because it's too hot, so your mom, genius as she is, created rain for him. Lightning from the rainclouds struck the pyramid Dex and I were in, breaking a green, tentacled man named Syrrus out of his crystal prison," the child's eyes widened at the story, much to his father's amusement. "He was able to control every insect that came along, and when he realised that I was an insect, he started to control me, manipulating me to crush Dex with a rock for not joining him. I lifted the stone in the air…and then winked at Dex."

"But, how?"

"I was never under his control. So I played along with him only to trick him. In my opinion, that guy was nuts," Max's eyes stayed wide and glued on to his father's face, listening intently to the last of many different stories that Zap had told him. Zap smirked when he noticed the little guy's eyelids getting heavier.

* * *

"Ok, it's been five minutes now, it's time to-" Jenny had returned, and stopped dead in her tracks. Zap was sprawled on his back on the couch; one arm hanging back next to his ear and one leg off the side. Max was lying on Zap's chest face down, rising and falling with the motion of Zap's breathing. The mother smirked sweetly, begrudgingly stepping forward to wake them up.

"Zap?" Jenny questioned in a whisper as she delicately pulled the sleeping tot off her husband's chest and resting him against her shoulder. The pilot shifted with a small snore, to which the clone rolled her eyes.

"Zap?" she whispered a little louder, poking him repeatedly in the chest. He snored a little again, so Jenny took drastic action. She brought her fingers closer to his nose and pinched it shut, waiting a bit for him to run out of air.

He sat up with a loud cough, blinking his shocked eyes open and inhaling deeply. Jenny covered Max's ears so the child would remain asleep, but the toddler merely shifted in her arms.

"What the hell was-" he began to shout, but was immediately hushed by the engineer. She pointed a finger towards Max sleeping in her hold, and then towards the door.

"Come on, we need to get to bed," she whispered in response, moving towards the exit. Zap's eyes followed her with surprise, but he dropped his head with a smirk before jumping over the back frame of the couch and followed suit.

* * *

The room was dark as the two parents huddled closely in the bed. Max's crib had stayed in their room and was standing in the opposite corner, holding their sleeping son. It remained eerily quiet; no one waking when a vent above Max's crib dissolve in a hiss of destructive green slime, and large black tentacles emerge from the grate, wrapping the child up in its hold and removing him from his bed.

* * *

**R&R! **


	14. Main story - Evil plan

**14****th**** October 2013 Monday**

**Day 287**

**Fun fact for the day: I effectively lose my phone at least once a day, which means I have a heart attack every day! Today, it was camouflaged on my pillow…right behind me while I was turning my room upside down to find it. **

**I'm looking forward to writing Syrrus; he was always a bit of a funny character to me. Short…because once again I like to think I work well under pressure, but things are still due tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: Everyone can do this if they want. I'm going to search up the e-mail address for March Entertainment and show them how much this show means to us. **

* * *

Max had his hands bound together in some sort of metal muff. His feet were also secured in the same fashion, keeping him levitated in front of his captor. The child was staring daggers as the large green man continued to float in front of him; pacing back and forth in the air as he recited his monologue.

"Have you and Hamilton been doing this for long?" he ranted, a smirk growing on his lips. He clicked his tongue. "Tut tut, you've been taking advantage of your insects little insect. That's my job!"

"What are you talking about, mister?" Max replied, shaking his head in confusion. Syrrus turned at his words, leaning dangerously close to the tot so he could see his yellow-stained teeth.

"Don't lie to me, you've been stealing the Methuselah beetle's bite to keep your team rejuvenated," he leaned closer, if that were possible, and pried open Max's eye for further study. "Hmm, bit of a change in eye colour, no problem. It'll all be worth it for eternal youth!"

The child cringed at the volume of the villain's voice. A black tentacle slowly crept around the back of Max, flicking at the small wing.

"You still have your wings," the man mused, a thoughtful finger under his chin. Max flinched away violently, eyes widening as he remembered his father's stories.

'Syrrus,' he whispered internally with a locked gaze on the evil villain. 'He thinks I was bitten by a Methuselah beetle. He…he thinks I'm dad!'

"Have you had any side effects to the sting?" he questioned, resuming his hovering pace. Max smirked a little.

"Nope," he replied with a pop. Syrrus loomed in further, pulling a face when the child began to giggle uncontrollably. "You look funny."

"Oh, well clearly you have a childlike behaviour now," spoke the man as he floated a good, 'evil' distance away, tenting his fingers. "But you appear to be more bug than human in your reversed state if your wings are already there. By my count, your insect side should be able to follow my instruction like a marionette-"

His fingers wiggled in the air, causing the little bug to spread his wings and fly up to him; his eyes glazed over with the effect.

"Dance puppet, dance!"

Max ceased his moves when Syrrus lowered his hands. A creepy smile emerged; fangs protruding. "You'll make a fine sidekick. Your first mission; send my precious babies to Hamilton Habitat and destroy it until Dex agrees to bow down to me."

He wafted away with a cackle in his throat, leaving Max hovering in his prison device. The child shook his head, smirking subtly in the direction of the clueless villain.

"Man, he is nuts."

* * *

**R&R! **


	15. Main story - Missing

**15****th**** October 2013 Tuesday**

**Day 288**

**It actually scares me how soon my exams are, and yet teachers still insist on giving us huge projects. Any who, I think I forgot to mention this when Max was born. I created the "five year waiting period" so that Max would be born in wedlock, yet still somehow be an accident. It just seems like something that would happen between those two in my opinion. **

**Disclaimer: E-mail sending in progress…**

* * *

Jenny woke with a content sigh, feeling the arms around her loosen slightly. She turned around in his relaxed grip, smiling up at him in the morning glow.

"You certainly are warm for someone who's usually so cold," she pouted her lips closer to his as she spoke, which he was quick to receive.

"Ouch, that's harsh," he placed his hand on his chest in mock shock, before bringing his lips back down to hers. He glanced up, separating himself from his wife to stare quizzically at the crib.

"That's weird," he mumbled, causing the girl to follow his gaze. "I guess Max left early to hang with Winston or something."

"Wh-no, no," Jenny stammered, practically sprinting out of the bed and accidentally smacking Zap in the face. "No, there's an invisible barrier that prevents him from getting out himself. Someone must have taken him out."

"Oh, then I'll call Jane and see if she's got him," he rubbed his reddening nose, before standing up himself. He flipped open his com, smirking in amusement as Jenny checked the wiring to the crib. "Hey Jane, did you take Max out of his crib?"

The mother took a moment to reply, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "No, I didn't take him out. Why?"

"Well, he's not in his bed," the pilot stammered, starting to feel the anxiety climb up his back as Jenny began to frantically pull the small blankets out of the crib. "You don't think Tung took him out, do you?"

"Look, I'll check, but we'll come and help you find him," Jane signed off quickly; Zap only noticing the quick movements of Dex waking up beside her. Zap turned to the clone, who was angrily brushing her fingers through her hair.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure-"

"No, you don't understand," she seethed through her teeth, her grip tightening on his collar as she pulled him down to her. "We have a child out there who learnt to fly before he could walk. At some point he's going to get tired, and he doesn't know how to find us again whether he lands on water or land."

Zap kept his mouth shut, noticing how Jenny remained angry even though she had stopped talking. The bug boy gently brought his hands up to hers, prying them off but keeping them in his hold.

"Go and track his wristcom. When you find him, I'll fly out and get him," he assured with a small smile. "He couldn't have gotten far; he hasn't flown that much at all."

The girl sighed loudly, still tense with worry and nerves. "You better be right."

* * *

Only one island away, Max prepared himself for flight. Syrrus lifted his hand in the air, musing as the child followed his instructions.

"Oh this is just too good," he cackled, floating behind the child as Max soared in to the air. Behind the two, a large swarm of altered alien insects were in pursuit; squirming with determination and agitation.

Max remained in flight a few lengths ahead of the group; arms held forward as he moved faster. A small voice in his head continued to echo, trying to reassure the little bug boy.

_'C'mon mom, please tell me you're tracking me.'_

* * *

**R&R! Better get back to that work! **


	16. Main story - Meet Max

**16****th**** October 2013 Wednesday**

**Day 289**

**Not a lot to say, although I do believe I will be away from my laptop between Christmas and New Year's, so you may have a multi update the day before I leave. To make it more special, you guys could read them one day at a time, but I'm not telling you to do anything. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show. Boy, this is starting to feel like déjà vu. **

* * *

Jenny typed frantically at the keyboard, groaning in frustration whenever she input the wrong co-ordinate. Dex stood behind her shoulder, shaking his head slowly as he watched her.

"Jenny, you need to calm down," he tried to instruct, only to receive the cold shoulder from the clone. "You won't be able to find him if you're not thinking straight."

"Just give me…one more minute," she kept her attention down. "There, got it."

She sank back in to her chair in relief at the small blinking light on the monitor. Her muscles tensed, however, when she recognised his location.

"He's over water," the engineer gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth. Dex had just closed his wristcom and turned his attention back.

"Try and call him on his wristcom. He's a smart little fellow, he'll know how to work it."

Jenny pressed a few buttons, and sure enough the image of her son came on to the screen. It bounced and moved violently with the motion, as though Max were trying to hide it.

"Mom," he whispered to the screen, smiling brightly at the sight. His lips pursed as he brought his finger to his mouth, silencing the entire Hamilton Habitat crew who had come from saying anything. With careful manoeuvring, Max angled the camera so that everyone could see his captor, without the man from seeing the screen. Jenny's fingers curled in to fists on the table.

"I'm going to kill him," she seethed, standing up and moving towards her experimental weapons bench. "I swear, I'm going to kill that monster-"

"Wait, check it out," Zap pointed towards the monitor, to which everyone gazed closer. Syrrus raised his hands again, and Max's eyes glazed over as he began to fly faster through the air. Once his thrust had died down, he resumed a steady flight state again and winked at the camera in front of him. "The guy's pretending to be under Syrrus' control; clever little guy remembered my story. Aren't you glad you let him stay up a little longer, Jenny?"

The clone turned to the pilot, giving him a small smile in relief and apology. Dex pushed through the crowd and began to type on the computer, zooming the image closer to Syrrus' insects behind them.

"They'll be at the habitat soon," he began to instruct in his usual way. "Zap and Jenny, head to the roof so you can get Max; we'll defend the habitat from behind the swarm."

* * *

'_Come on, come on,'_ Max kept repeating in his head as the habitat's structure came closer in to view. He glanced down as the group in flight finally left water and were now flying over the island that held his home. _'Where are you guys?'_

The moment the thought was voiced in his head, a black blur appeared from behind a square structure on the roof, gripping on to Max tightly and pulling him back down to the hiding spot. The child opened his eyes, widening them when he realised that he was in the hold of his mother.

"Oh, my sweetheart, did he hurt you?" she fussed, pulling on his arms and checking him over. The little bug boy looked around. "No mom, where's dad?"

"He's out in the open, waiting for Syrrus," she explained. Both mother and son craned their heads to get a good view; Zap frozen in a fighting stance with fists up and an angered face staring at Syrrus. The villain ceased his flight once he spied Zap. Slowing to a hover in front of him, Syrrus let his hands drop to his sides.

"I had no idea the effects of the Methuselah's bite could wear off so quickly," he said in a dejected tone. Zap's glare intensified.

"Get out of here, Syrrus," he murmured in a low tone. The villain smirked evilly.

"Why? I've got nowhere to be," he turned around, admiring his giant insects as they began to land in various locations. "And my insects find this place wonderful to destroy."

As he turned back, he realised that Zap was no longer standing in front of him. Instead, the clone stood tall with a murderous glare, holding on to her son.

"Syrrus, meet Max," she held up her child, who flew forward at such speed that Syrrus could not defend himself from the kick to his face. Steadying himself with his wings, Max floated gently back in to Jenny's arms where she caught him and ran back to their hiding space. Zap returned to his stance, holding up his fists closer to his face. Syrrus pushed on his red nose, groaning and complaining at the throbbing pain. He looked up, smiling slyly at the returned bug boy.

"Oh, I understand," he spoke with an oily voice. "Seems like some people are a little…busy, here at the habitat."

Zap strengthened his gaze, hoping that the blush growing on his cheeks wasn't seen as a sign of weakness. "Get out of here."

A loud roar was heard, and both the pilot and the villain turned to see the large insects under attack by the crew. Syrrus watched on in horror before staring at Zap.

"You just kept me up here to distract me," Zap's response was a cocked eyebrow, coupled with a smirk. He clenched his fists, quickly transforming in to his insect swarm. "This isn't over!"

He flew away in to the blue sky, trailed by many of his giant insects. Zap let his hands fall, only noticing Jenny walk up beside him afterwards. He turned to her and pulled her in to a hug, feeling Max's tiny grasp try and hold on to both of their necks.

"We're really glad you're back," Zap mumbled to his miniature self, smirking as Max placed his head on his dad's shoulder. Jenny flipped open her wristcom to address Dex.

"We've got him. How is everything on your end?" Dex panted a little as he replied, sharing a smile with his team surrounding him.

"We weren't able to stop him, but we did manage to snag one of his insects," Dex stepped aside to reveal one of the bugs pulling on its tether, with Tung becoming increasingly annoyed when the insect did not move. Dex moved back in to the frame. "I'd like you to come and check it out."

"We'll be right down," Jenny ceased the communication and headed towards the door; Zap's hand placed gently on her back and Max hovering over her other shoulder. "Come on, guys. I think we've had enough excitement for some time."

* * *

**R&R! I'm trying to avoid author's notes down here. **


	17. One shot - Habi's fear

**17****th**** October 2013 Thursday**

**Day 290**

**Crap, forgot it yesterday because I was so distracted with the little main story multi, but let's bring out Habibot. Wonder what his fear is going to be…(actually had a brilliant idea come to me when I was supposed to be paying attention to my chemistry lecture)**

**Disclaimer: I own my rights to complete this new year's challenge (multi update when I'm on holidays; sorry, some things can't be avoided)**

* * *

Habi stretched his claws above his head, feeling his tiny claws dig further in to the sand. With a pout of his mouth, the long, spiral straw filled with swirling liquid before finally reaching his mouth, filtering oil straight in to his system. He sighed contently, before falling back in to the sand, feeling the heat of the sun cascade over his metal frame.

_Ah, this is the life. _

Robots of all different shapes and sizes walked, crawled or hovered over the sand at this beach, while Habi remained where he was as he enjoyed the view.

"Habi, are you coming?" Jenny called from the sand. The robot opened his eyes, furrowing his eyebrows in frustration at the sight of his team.

_Just when things are perfect._

The robot merely turned around, facing his back towards the group. He didn't feel bad; it was his vacation after all, and he deserved a little rest after everything he does at the habitat. Hanging with the team was usually the last thing he wanted to do, so right now, all he needed was to soak up the sun and recharge his solar powered batteries.

"This seat taken?" a voice echoed in transmission code beside him. At first, the little bug bot sighed, feeling annoyed that his peace was interrupted so quickly. He shifted his gears, and allowed his jaw to loosen at the sight of the beautiful bot beside him. Her metal skin glistened with oil as though she had just left the pool nearby, and now she was asking to sit down next to him!

_Say something, say something you big chicken._

"Ah, ah yes, that seat is free," he replied meekly. She quickly took the chair next to the little robot, moving in her spot while Habi quickly turned his head away, scolding himself from stuttering. He instantly returned to his new company.

"You are so adorable," she was quick to strike up a conversation, edging her chair closer to his. Habi felt the heat rise up to his little face, but excused himself to fix the sparking circuit.

"Thank you," he replied, once again internally hitting himself from sounding so ridiculous.

The female robot leaned closer to Habibot, her claw creating sparks as it hit his hand. "And so cute, and…"

* * *

"Habi?" Jenny woke up the little robot who was sound asleep on his pillow. The clone shrugged casually as Habi shook his head, delivering what the engineer could have assumed was a dirty scowl.

"Don't look at me like that," she laughed, oblivious to the fact that the robot was still staring intensely at her. "You need to take out the garbage and the recycling. Oh and don't forget; you're on babysitting duty tonight with the boys."

The robot exclaimed in disappointment, letting his head fall in to the pillow below him.

_Welcome to my living nightmare. _

* * *

**R&R! Habi is so funny!**


	18. Main story - Happy birthday

**18****th**** October 2013 Friday**

**Day 291**

**Happy Friday everyone. In a few, very short weeks I'll be as free as a bird (excellent pun if you knew that one of my projects involves researching a bird) and I should get to updating absolutely every single one of my stories, which I'm hoping will happen on the same day. I wish myself luck. **

**Disclaimer: Once again, we all know the answer to this. **

* * *

The pilot soared through the corridors of the habitat, tailed closely by his own son.

"You'll never catch up," he shouted from below, turning in mid-air so that he was floating on his back. "I've made so much more flying experience than you have."

A small blur whipped past him, and Zap had to turn around in order to see Max flying steadily in front of him, just a little above his height.

"Keep talking old man," he spoke cheekily. "You don't have the energy like I do."

A huge grin spread on Zap's lips. "Oh that is it, little dude. You are dead meat!" Their race continued through the halls, dodging dead ends until they reached the entrance door to the control room. Their goal; first one to press the activation button wins.

Hands stretched out as far as they can, Zap smirks at his advantage as his finger satisfyingly presses the little red circle. Both boys land comfortably at the door, with Max placing his hands on his knees as he gasps for breath.

"Sorry dude, you'll grow longer arms one day," the pilot boasted as he leaned coolly against the metal wall. He smirked a little at the sight of his child continuing to breath heavily. _'Yeah right. _I_ don't have the energy. At least he'll be sleeping through the night.'_

Zap and Max strolled in to the control room, where the child lit up at the sight of his mother working at her lab bench.

"Mom!" he shouted in happiness. The clone appeared to juggle with something, before quickly caching it behind her back as she spun in her chair.

"Hey Bug," she smiled down as the tot ran up to her. Zap raised his eyebrow as he walked up to his wife.

"I've been meaning to ask you; how come I didn't get a cute nickname like that?"

"Oh you've got a nickname Hair Boy," the mother retorted with a giggle, to which Max joined in. The bug boy rolled his eyes with a smile.

"No, I mean something cute," he replied, to which Jenny raised her eyebrow. He shrugged to her silent response.

"I thought you guys were going to be out for a little longer," she said, subtly sending a glare to Zap. "Just for a little longer so I would have time to…finish things."

"Ah, well we're just too fast for you," the pilot replied cockily, picking up Max and placing him on Jenny's lap. He was just the right size so his legs were the length of his mother's lap.

"Ok, Max, seeing as it's your birthday, I've made you something very special," he bounced on his tailbone, eyes sparkling with excitement. "Close your eyes…"

The child obliged, but quickly snapped them open as he held up his hands in defence. "Wait, you're not going to punch me in the face are you?"

Jenny stared down at Max quizzically. "What?"

"Oh uh," Zap stammered, placing his hands on Max's shoulders and whispering in his ear. "No buddy, that's only for me to say to Tung."

The clone shook her head with a laugh, but stared expectantly at her child. Max closed his eyes softly.

"Hold out your hands," he splayed out his tiny fingers; Jenny smiling at the cute sight. She removed the item from behind her back and placed it in his hands.

"Open your eyes," Max peeled them open and stared down, his mouth slowly opening in shock. There, in his grip, was his own pair of flight goggles; exactly the same set that his parents wore only in his trademark olive green colour.

"Wow, these are amazing," he cheered, flying up to wrap his arms around his mother's neck.

"Let's go test them out, dude," Zap declared, placing his pair over his eyes. The two boys took flight immediately, leaving Jenny in her peaceful lab once again.

"Happy birthday Bug."

* * *

**R&R!**


	19. Main story - It happened again

**19****th**** October 2013 Saturday**

**Day 292**

**I remember the first time I signed in on this website. I actually did it on New Year's Eve (my time considering the website says something different). I read this amazing story in some fandom and sent them a message considering I couldn't send reviews, and when they replied I felt like I was talking to someone famous. I feel like after this story, I would have "left my mark" on this world if I don't become anything more than this. Thanks all for making it amazing and following this journey. See end note for further info. **

**I had yesterday's chapter planned for so long, and this one is no different (well, only the starting was planned). **

**Disclaimer: I have blank word documents saved on my computer with the date, day and word "disclaimer" already written down since my July holidays. I should stop complaining about this considering I actually haven't written the word "disclaimer" in a while. **

* * *

The blender whizzed and whirred as it mixed the ingredients together. The fridge continued to billow cold cold air as the door remained open, and the oven chimed in an indication that its meal was ready.

Tung wiped his finger on the side of the bowl, letting his bullwhip tongue lick the large brown goo clean off as he exclaimed in content.

"Now that is how you make the mixture for your cake," he instructed to the two little children beside him. Winston, who was only nose height with the counter in front of him, shared a worried look with Max who was standing beside him, not even tall enough to see over the bench.

"Now our last one must be ready, oh and Max," the little bug stared up to the frog boy with a startled expression. "Your mom said I had to be careful with what I feed you, something about…cannibalism or something with bugs."

As the tracker pulled on his oven mitt, Junior shook his head with wide eyes towards Max.

"We need to get out of this," he whispered discreetly as Tung placed what could only be assumed as some sort of mud marble cake with all its different layers of brown and green. "Maybe some sort of distraction?"

"Um, Mister Tung?" Max questioned sweetly, floating to reach Winston's height. Tung relished at the name.

"Little dude, I told you; call me Uncle Tung," he said, before grasping the cake and placing it down in front of the two boys, where most of it fell apart in liquid form. Winston had a look of pure horror on his face.

"Ok, Uncle Tung," the bug boy continued, pinching his nose at the smell. "I'm not sure if this is…"

"Here, eat up," he stuck two spoons in to the top, which slowly sank in the deformed cake. The two boys shared another look, before Max subtly moved around the small group. Winston picked up the spoon, cringing as it dripped over the sides.

"Uncle Tung, I think you should be the first one to take a bite," he hovered the spoon in front of the tracker's face, who took it in his mouth immediately. His eyes closed in desire at the taste; tongue and taste buds swirling with flavour.

As he remained distracted, Max pressed a few buttons on the oven, increasing the temperature of the cake inside. Smoke started to billow out immediately, reaching the nose of the frog boy.

"Oh no, not again!" he shouted, quickly trying to push the buttons on the device. He glanced around the room, but found no one to be in there. With beads of sweat forming on his brow, Tung activated his wristcom. "Jenny…it happened again."

* * *

Both boys were laughing loudly once they reached the safe haven of area 11.

"That was fun," Winston exclaimed coolly, sharing a small fist bump with Max. The latter shoved his hands in his hoodie pocket.

"What should we do now?" he replied, staring up in to the huge glass windows of one of the pavilions. "We can check and see if mom repaired my turbo skates? Or I could fix them myself?"

The older child brought his hand under his chin, in the same exact manner as his father. "If I asked dad, he might let us ride on a whale stryder? He's just over there."

Max's gaze followed Winston's pointing hand to spy the leader of the group talking on his wristcom. Both boys furrowed their brows when Dex's voice raised itself a little, and he broke in to a sprint after slamming his communicator shut. Junior waited until his dad was in ear shot before asking his question.

"Dad, will you-"

"Not now, mate, we've got to get going," Dex raced past the boys, but skidded to a stop and turned around, grasping Winston in his hold.

"You can fly, right?" Max nodded immediately, to which the leader smiled and nodded in response, before sprinting back down the hall. Winston looked over Dex's shoulder at Max floating behind them, his face pulled in to puzzlement.

"What do…you think…is going on," he managed to say as he bounced with his father's movements. Max stayed a steady distance away, biting his lip as he thought.

"I think you're about to become a big brother."

* * *

**Curious, do you guys want a little QnA thing with me about this story? (Not in this story, but somewhere else like another fanfic, my DA account or any other suggestions where it is easy to talk to me) It's only if you want to know more about me and this year, or to keep in touch for next year (I've already got 2 new story ideas for DHAE if they don't appear in this saga, but I better finish the old ones). **


	20. One shot - Tung's fear

**20****th**** October 2013 Sunday**

**Day 293**

**Ok, I'll be on DeviantArt more frequently next year. In fact, COL and I have been trying to talk in one of the chatrooms on there (#dexhamilton) but we've never been on at the same time. I'll try and stay logged in there so I can talk to some of you guys next year. **

**And yes DragonFlyer9, I thought it would be a good idea to put another short fear chapter in considering I've got so much to do. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I…misplaced the documents?**

* * *

They were all around him, edging closer and closer with each inhaled breath of anxiety from the boy. His green gloved hand slapped one away that was chomping closer, and it fell to pieces beside him.

Elated, he tried it with another.

Yes. Each appendage fell from it once it made contact with the ground.

"They're easily defeated," he thought happily, but his smile dropped when he spied the huge swarm coming for him. His eyes narrowed to their freckled faces. "Bring it on."

With a swoop of one arm, he knocked around five to the ground; red liquid oozing from their bodies. His legs stretched themselves out, knocking and kicking repeatedly in an attempt to ward off the worst. It was working, as each one rolled in to a large heap before the tracker.

He began to swat like mad, retracting his hand in disgust at the sensation of meaty innards touching him.

His eyes grew wide as the herd came closer, chomping noises growing louder with every step. He exhaled rapidly; exhausted beyond belief. The tracker brought his hands up to his eyes, accepting his inevitable defeat as the monsters pounced.

* * *

"Ah, killer hamburgers!" he shouted, sitting up in his bed. Tung's eyes readily adjusted to his dark bedroom; the tracker sighing in relief. He felt something squish between the sheets of the blankets and with a steady hand, pulled out a hamburger from beneath him. His eyes narrowed as he tried to remember the last time the group had eaten hamburgers, but he shrugged it off anyway, taking a hefty bite from his midnight snack.

* * *

**I love ones like these where you have a completely different idea in your head and then the actual answer comes! R&R! **


	21. Main story - Little sisters

**21****st**** October 2013 Monday**

**Day 294**

**You've got to love Australian weather; clouds are threatening to pour above you but the wind is so warm, it makes you feel all warm and cuddly. **

**I'm not going to go through the whole "hospital stuff" again because it's been done twice. I only wanted to elaborate Winston and Max's because 1) Winston was the first one born and 2) he set the standard that demonstrated how different and extreme Jenny and Zap's progress was with Max. **

**Disclaimer: Gun to my head? (I swear I've said this one before too). **

* * *

The team waited patiently in the seats just outside the birthing suite. Zap and Jenny were seated together, with the mother holding her son on her lap as the two young parents gushed over their child. Bream and Tung were sitting next to them, with Winston sitting cross-armed on Bream's lap.

"Where's my mom and dad?" he asked again, causing the girl to sigh in exasperation. She patted him softly on the back.

"He'll be out soon, Winston," she cooed, delivering the sweetest smile she could muster. The child sank back in to his chair with a loud sigh, bored out of his mind.

A door in front of them swished open in a breeze, allowing the leader to step out of the room. Everyone, and I mean absolutely everyone sat up at his presence; expectant looks of happiness crossing their faces. A huge grin broke out on Dex's face as he smiled bashfully to the ground.

The room erupted in to cheers and applause as the few members of the team sat up to congratulate the second-time father.

"Well done, man," Zap said, making sure to drape his arm over Jenny's shoulder. Bream was quick to hand over the more-than-eager Junior to his father, who scooped him up happily.

"Yeah, I just can't believe that I have a daughter. The reality hasn't quite sunken in yet," he flashed his grin over to his son, but his expression turned to worry at the grumpy look on Winston's face.

"You all right, mate?" he bounced him up and down a little, yet the child kept his expression. Confused, Dex handed him back to Bream softly, clearing his throat as he did so.

"Girls, why don't you go and check out Sammy, she should be in the maternity ward now," Dex instructed, heading backwards in to the room behind him. "I'm just going to check and see if Jane needs anything."

* * *

Bream and Jenny, each with a child in their arms, walked down the echoing corridors towards the ward. A bright window illuminated with light guided them forward until they reached their destination. Bundles of blankets in pink and blue surrounded their view, and quickly they searched for the baby.

"Oh, there she is," Bream pointed out, stepping to the left as she pressed her finger on the glass. "Second row, right in the centre."

"Oh she looks so cute," she smirked as Max pressed his nose against the glass, fogging up a circle under his mouth.

"Doesn't she just look perfect," the frog girl cuddled Winston closer as she admired Sammy. Winston kept his eyes firmly locked on the golden-haired baby wrapped in a pink blanket, snoozing amongst the other newborns. His mouth pouted in jealously, eyes narrowed and tiny fists clenched.

"How great, you have a little sister Winston!"

* * *

**R&R! Guess Winston doesn't like his new little sis!**


	22. One shot - Jenny's fear

**22****nd**** October 2013 Tuesday**

**Day 295**

**70 days to go! **

**Down here in Australia, we've reached the end of the alphabet with our licence plates, so I'm on the lookout for any cars with the plate ZAP. The closest I got today was ZAF (it really looks like ZAP from far away; I got excited.) **

**Any cool Halloween songs for an October songfic? The only one that comes to mind is Disturbia by Rihanna but I can't put a story to it. Suggestions?**

**Thank you Venditat and Veritas for your uplifting e-mail (you're the person I spoke to on DeviantArt, aren't you?) and wow, January to October in 3 days, that's dedication! I may have to dedicate a chapter to you. **

**Disclaimer: Copyright laws are written within the fine print. **

* * *

The clone woke up in a full sweat, gasping for breath as her eyes adjusted to the room.

She was the sole person in there.

Jenny pulled the blankets off of herself, hoping to find a member of her family among them, but no one was there. Allowing her feet to collide with the cold metal, she begrudgingly pulled herself out of her warm bed and in to the dark corridors of the habitat in search of Max or Zap.

As she was heading towards the control room, the engineer stopped short at the door to Zap's old room. She pressed her ear against the divider; that snoring was unmistakable.

Sighing in relief, she straightened herself up and knocked on the door. The snoring came to a clambering halt, and shifting noises that indicated the pilot was heading towards the door reassured the engineer. He answered the door with a groan, hands rubbing his tired eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" Jenny questioned to the half-asleep boy in front of her. She crossed her arms in defence of the cold, craning her head to look around him and in to his room. It was restored to its 'former' glory, which caused the clone to frown. "Why weren't you in my bed?"

His sleepy eyes widened suddenly, startling the girl. The largest grin broke out on to his face, trying to hide his chuckle of amusement.

"Man, I had no idea you were so hung up on me," he leaned coolly on the side of the door frame, and for some reason, Jenny felt on display at the way his eyes kept moving up and down her cowering figure.

"Yeah, whatever," she answered shyly, avoiding his stare. She sighed in exhaustion. "Do you have Max or not?"

"Who's Max?" he said as he scratched his bed hair. Jenny cocked an eyebrow in his direction, mind in disbelief.

"He's out son," she said with a laugh, as though trying to convey a condescending tone. She jumped violently when Zap roared with laughter, gripping his stomach and wiping at his eyes.

"We don't have a son," he explained, enjoying her humiliating moment. "Don't tell me you've given a name to the imaginary child you've created with me?"

He stared her down with judging eyes, awaiting her answer. Cheeks flushed, the clone stared bashfully towards the ground as tears threatened to fall.

"Oh my God, you have," he said with a laugh, bringing a hand up to his mouth. He stepped back in to his room, face shadowed by the lack of light. "Do you have anything better to do than fantasize about me? Jeez, you're such a freak."

The door swished close louder than normal…startling Jenny out of her nightmare.

"Sorry, I tried to make that as quiet as I could," Zap whispered in the darkness, internally kicking himself for waking up Jenny. He walked towards her as she breathed slowly, furrowing his brow in worry. "I was just checking on Max; he seems to be enjoying that hover ship bed you built him. Are you all right?"

The clone sighed in relief once again, turning to face Zap in the bed once he lay down by her side. "Yeah, I just had a bad dream; a world where Max didn't exist and because I told you who he was, you called me a freak for naming our 'future' child."

"Are you serious?" he scoffed at her story, feeling flustered as a memory came to him. "Well, since we're married and have a kid now, I can confess that…I was picturing what our kids would look like if we would get together."

"Really?" her eyes widened as he tried to look away bashfully. "That's so sweet. Did any of them look like Max?"

"Nope," he replied bluntly, turning on his back and placing his arms behind his head. Jenny moved closer to him and wrapped her arm around his mid-section. He smiled down at her. "Max is nothing like I pictured. He's even more awesome."

The girl beside him warmed loudly, snuggling closer as her head rested on his chest. "Do you think I'm a freak? Be careful; your answer could be the difference between you sleeping in here and sleeping in the guest room."

He chuckled at her sarcasm, bring one hand away from his head to hold her hand. "Yeah, you are; but you married someone like me so we have that in common."

Jenny laughed softly beside him, feeling sleep cascade over her. "I love you."

* * *

**These two, just so sweet! R&R!**


	23. Main story - Brother

**23****rd**** October 2013 Wednesday**

**Day 296**

**My plan for this month is a little…jumpy, shall we say, but I can't wait for Halloween. I've been concocting a scary chapter for the 31****st****. I tell you, researching for that has not been fun. **

**Disclaimer: Believe anything you want, or not. **

* * *

"Ok everyone, sighting records from Galacta have shown a dramatic decrease in the Colonial Back Grazer species, so I recommend trying to find and converse a few back here," instructed the leader, smiling broadly as he pointed towards the creatures on the screen. He turned around to spy his team; minus his wife and newborn daughter, but the two younger boys stood at attention in the front row.

"I suppose you guys want to tag along?" he questioned, bringing his hands on to his knees to address the children. Their heads moved up and down like giant bobble-heads; grins spread from ear to ear. Dex glanced up to Max's parents standing behind. "Only if it's ok with your folks."

"Sure, we can keep an eye on him," Jenny looked across to Zap, who was smiling like crazy. She mumbled under her breath. "…among other things."

"Very well, it seems like the whole team and them some will be joining us on this mission," he handed the same preparation instructions that he would usually hand to Tung to the bouncing children in front of him.

Dex turned to his wife, who was standing behind him and holding Sammy in her grip. He advanced to her quickly, pining over the tiny bundle along with Jane. "We'll be back soon, sweethearts."

The mother chuckled while Dex turned back to his crew, but frowned at the sight of a moody Winston. His eyes quickly drew to the paper in Max's hand. "Follow this list and you'll be helping us begin our task."

* * *

Grass was lush and abundant on the planet, with trees reaching as high as the clouds and water as clear as crystals.

"Ok, we'll split off in to family teams; Bream and Tung, you guys can head to the Northern region, and the Monogan family, stick to the south. I'll take Winston east and remember, this species requires water to reproduce so stick by any body of water you can find."

The crew nodded in agreement before disbanding. Dex looked down near his feet, expecting to see his son, but only saw grass. Winston was already moving in their direction; head down and fists clenched. Worry crossed the entomologists' face.

"Junior, is everything ok?"

"I'm fine," his voice sounded strong and angry, causing Dex to worry further. His thoughts remembered back to the habitat, noticing his son's change after he had spoken to Jane.

"Do you wish mom could be on this mission too?" he asked sceptically, taking a guess at what was bothering his son.

Winston ceased abruptly, avoiding eye contact with Dex. "Yes. I want mommy to be here; not at home taking care of a silly baby. She should be with me."

Dex scoffed a little in disbelief. "I thought you'd enjoy having a little sister."

"Well, nobody asked my opinion," he retorted, voice breaking with volume. The leader pouted his lips in thought, kneeling down to the grumpy child. His arms were crossed firmly across his chest and his head was craned down as far as it could go.

"I guess you're right," his little head snapped up at his father's words.

"I- what?"

"Well, you're a valued and equal member of the Hamilton family; I should have asked you and it was wrong of me not to," he explained in a fatherly manner, yet still made it seem like he was addressing an adult. Junior rubbed his arm bashfully, unsure at what to say.

"Do you think, maybe, it would be pretty cool to teach Sammy all the awesome entomology stuff that you know?" his quick red eyes caught the small smirk breaking out on the toddler's face. He took this opportunity to continue. "She's going to need someone to show her around the habitat, and when she's older, someone to help her on missions."

"I-I get to show her around the habitat?" he asked, pointing at himself in surprise. Dex shrugged with a smile.

"Well, I'm not recruiting just any entomologist to do it," his finger tapped Winston's nose. "I need the knowledge of a Hamilton man."

The child nodded bashfully again, but shrugged to make it seem like he didn't care. "Ok, I _suppose_ I can do that."

"Do you think you can help me locate some Back Grazer eggs?" Dex questioned with a smile. Junior pulled a device out from his back and activated it, holding it close to the ground.

"You said they stay near water," he began to race forward, excitement filling his laughter. "So we need to find an area of moist soil and damp grass…"

The leader straightened himself up, smiling as he watched his son race forward.

'Such a little scientist.'

* * *

**R&R! I have absolutely no idea where this plot is going to go, but hopefully something will come up. **


	24. Main story - Bad parents

**24****th**** October 2013 Thursday**

**Day 297**

**Oh, I'm so sorry for the terrible grammar errs I've been making lately. Each time I read a mistake it feels like a punch to the gut. I may/may not say why my grammar has become more difficult by the end of this resolution, but the truth is I don't want the pity over it. I promise those little mishaps will be fixed. **

**DragonFlyer9, I just wanted to say the biggest thank you ever. You made me look so weird after I read your best review ever that I was trying to hide my gushing smile with my scarf…and on a public bus. Who cares, I'll never have to see those people again and I'll always have your review!**

**COL, I'm actually not sure how old Winston is myself, but looking back I'd say he's about 4 years old. **

**Disclaimer: Clearly I'm a fanfic writer, I own squat. **

* * *

The beacon continued to blink on Jenny's wristcom, leading the family in the direction of water. The clone managed to pull herself out of her trance once her ears picked up the sharp squeal of her son.

"Zap, what are you doing?" the mother snapped, running forward to her husband. Zap looked over his shoulder, his hands continuing to pull on the thin string in his hold.

"Hey check it out," he turned to look up in the sky, where Jenny saw their son smiling down at them; string attached to his waist and wings spread. "It's a Max kite."

"Get him down, that's so dangerous," she ordered. The smile wiped itself off of the pilot's face.

"But-" his blue eyes locked on to hers; glaring dangerously at him. He caved almost instantly, though he would never admit that it was out of fear. The engineer shouted up in the air.

"Ok buddy, Zap's bringing you down now."

"Oh, but mom!" the child shouted in a pleading tone. Zap sighed in defeat at his son's tone, but Jenny simply shook her head. The father began to pull the sting in, bringing Max back towards the ground. Once his feet touched the ground, he broke off in to a sprint, Zap holding on to the string as though it were a leash.

"I hate it when he says that," Jenny mumbled, referring to Max's plea against his mother. She looked at Zap from the corner of her eye. "You need to be the bad parent once in a while."

"I am the bad parent," he defended himself, one hand touching his chest and the other moving wildly as it gripped the string. "You're the one that makes cool gadgets for him."

"Still, you have to say no to him once in a while," both parents were distracted by the sudden loosening of the string. Jenny and Zap ceased their conversation and looked forward. Max was walking towards them, and in his hold was a large, furry weasel like creature in his grip. The child's green eyes were as wide as they could be, begging before he had even asked his question.

"Can I keep it mom?" he tilted his head up so that his eyes looked wider. "Can I please?"

"And this is your perfect opportunity," Jenny nudged the pilot in the ribs, who looked at her in shock.

"Uh, Max," Zap began, kneeling down to the boy's height. Unfortunately that just brought him closer to Max's eyes, which were larger and greener. Zap stood up again, lips curled inward as he fought the cuteness.

"I can't, he has your eyes," he whispered to Jenny. The clone shook her head subtly before urging to pilot to continue. By this point, Max had let his head drop in defeat; knowing where this conversation was going. Zap knelt down once again, placing a comforting hand on the child's shoulder.

"Buddy, this little…thing, lives here, probably with his family. You wouldn't want someone taking you away from your home. If we find any of these Back Grazer bugs, then we can take some of them home."

Tears threatened to fall from Max's face as he nodded solemnly. With gentle actions, he placed the weasel back down on the ground, which scurried away in to a nearby bush. The little bug boy's gaze remained locked on where it had disappeared, and in a moment of weakness, Zap pulled on the string in his hand.

"You want to fly the Max kite again?" Max flicked his head up instantly, smiling brightly at his parents.

"Yes!" he cheered, before running forward and taking flight in the air. Zap chuckled as he pulled on the string, his smile fading slightly when he noticed Jenny's glare; hands on her hips with a raised eyebrow.

"Meh, what are you going to do?" he asked rhetorically as he ran forward, keeping the string taught on his child.

Jenny let her hands drop to her sides. "I'm raising two boys."

* * *

**R&R! Assessments are so close to being finished!**


	25. Songfic - Disturbia

**25****th**** October 2013 Friday**

**Day 298**

**Have to get this one done early because I'm out later. Ok, considering I can't find any other song (thanks DragonFlyer9 for the suggestion, I am a Tim Burton fan but I don't think that song would work either), let's see how Disturbia will go. I change the lyrics because this story is K+ and I don't like swearing. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the song or the show; that's just a pipe dream. **

* * *

"What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like this?" the girl thought as she sat in her car, feeling a horrible nausea creep over her. Outside, it was raining, and the only way to get help was to see if anyone lived in the house in front of her. Overgrown ivy twisted up to the windows, and concrete gargoyles stood watch at the gate. With a gulp, she exited the car, entering through the rusty gates and up the cobble-stone path. "I'm going crazy now."

_No more gas in the rig_

_Can't even get it started_

_Nothing heard, nothing said_

_Can't even speak about it_

"Hello?" Jenny called when she reached the house. The doors closed loudly behind her, and when she pulled on the handle, she found it to be locked. She called out again, but the only noises she could here were…indescribable.

_Out my life, out my head_

_Don't want to think about it_

_Feels like I'm going insane, yeah_

Her hand moved to her head as it continued to throb, and distinctly she heard some voice calling from down a hall. Carefully, she began to follow the trail.

_It's a thief in the night_

_To come and grab you_

The clone eyed the suits of armour and statues that lined her path, feeling herself squirm as shadows crossed over her.

_It can creep up side you_

_And consume you_

She faced forward and screamed at the sight of another person, but relaxed when she realised it was herself reflected in a mirror.

_A disease of the mind_

_It can control you_

_It's too close for comfort_

She held on to her head again, realising how strong her fear was taking over her.

_Throw on your brake lights_

_We're in the city of wonder_

The lightning sparked outside, and the whole room was illuminated. Dust and cobwebs lined the walls, and the place began to glow an eerie green. A voice sounded, so distant and crackling, that sent a chill up her spine.

"Ain't gonna play nice, watch out, you might just go under," he warned, chuckling like a mad scientist.

"_Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered. _

_So if you must falter be wise._

_Your mind is in disturbia_

_It's like the darkness is the light_

'Disturbia?' Jenny whispered to herself, straining her hearing to listen.

"Am I scaring you tonight?" he questioned, voice echoing in the large dining room. "Ain't used to what you like?"

_Faded pictures on the wall_

_It's like they're talking to me_

Jenny walked down a damp corridor, eyeing the ancient pictures strung up in a line on the back. When she turned away, she shuddered, feeling as though their eyes were watching her too.

_Disconnection, no one calls_

_The phone don't even ring_

She raced forward at the sight on a phone and picked it up, but repetitively slammed her hand on the telephone plunger when she received no signal.

_I gotta get out_

_Or, figure this all out_

_It's too close for comfort, oh. _

The girl turned around, cowering back towards a wall as lightning continued to strike outside. Seeing no way out, she decided to run.

_It's a thief in the night_

_To come and grab you_

Hands from every direction reached out to grab her, but she held her eyes shut tight and ran as far as she could, only feeling them grazing her cold skin.

_It can creep up side you_

_And consume you_

"You've been drugged," his voice cackled over the speaker, bringing the girl to a halt. "If you can't find your way out, you'll be stuck like us forever."

_A disease of the mind_

_It can control you_

_I feel like a monster_

She held her head once again, feeling the pain overwhelm her. She looked down and touched her skin, feeling ice cold prick back.

A flash of lightning struck outside, unleashing the horror that was held in the room. Vampires, mummies, zombies and witches surrounded her, and started to close in.

"Release me from this curse I'm in, trying to maintain but I'm struggling," she clutched her stomach and fell to the ground. "If you can't go, go, go, I think I'm gonna oh, oh, oh."

She stood up, just as the thunder and lightning continued outside. Her eyes were glowing bright yellow, and her skin had become pale blue and rough.

"Ain't gonna play nice, watch out you might just go under," she warned to all the others, pointing at the group. "Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered. So if you must falter be wise."

Jenny floated towards the ceiling, high enough to address everyone.

"_Your mind is in disturbia_

_It's like the darkness is the light_

_Am I scaring you tonight?_

_Ain't used to what you like,"_

"Disturbia," she tented her fingers, smirking evilly at the cowering group. "Your mind is in my Disturbia now."

* * *

**Chilling. Basing it off an old computer game I played. I left out one chorus or something or else it gets a little repetitive. R&R!**


	26. Main story - Under your nose

**26****th**** October 2013 Saturday**

**Day 299**

**Oh my God, I just saw what day of the year it is; I'm so close!**

**Yes, I reckon that last songfic went better than I thought; I suppose you just need to pull the right inspiration from somewhere and make it work. Let's finish this short main-multi so I can get to Dex's and Zap's fears by the end of the month. **

**Disclaimer: I've checked…I don't own the show. **

* * *

"Why are these bugs so hard to find?" the tracker picked up another rock and looked under it, allowing his bullwhip tongue to pick up a few choice juicy worms. He dropped the rock with a slap on to the muddy ground, sighing in defeat.

"I haven't been able to smell anything either," he lifted his head up in to the air and inhaled deeply. "Nope, nothing."

Bream rolled her eyes once again, smirking as she cast her gaze around a large forest. "You've got to do more than smell; sometimes exactly what you're looking for can be right under your nose."

The frog boy dropped his head, staring at his green boots. "There's nothing here," he kicked the ground beneath him.

And it started to wobble.

"Bream," stammered Tung as he continued to feel the ground shake. The girl took a few steps back, gaping as the ground below lifted him up in the air. She saw the entire image; a tiny frog standing on a large field of grass, which was in fact the back to a giant, stony mantis type creature. It shook again, throwing Tung down to its neck where the frog boy held on tightly. Without warning, the mantis took off, bounding in the direction towards the forest.

"Tung!" Bream shouted, breaking off in to a sprint behind him

* * *

"Dex?" Tung shouted in his wristcom, addressing the leader as he clung tightly on to the back of the bug. The entomologist furrowed his brow at the tracker on his screen.

"What is it Tung?" he questioned with worry, sharing a look with his son.

"We better meet up somewhere," he shouted, tightening his grip as he began to slip off. "This bug is on the move, and it's heading towards you!"

"Keep it on the trail and head towards the ship. We'll be right there," he shouted with excitement filling his voice. The leader began to race off in the tracker's location, smiling at his son beside him.

"I've got my bubble gun dad," he said proudly, holding up the small weapon. Dex chuckled in his son's direction.

"I think we're going to need something a little more bigger than that by the sounds of it, mate" he answered, hearing the loud pounding of the bug in the distance.

He flipped open his com; the screen flashing to the engineer. "Jenny, we need to trap this thing before it can get away. Tung's riding it towards the ship so head there now."

"We're on it," she replied casually before slamming her com shut. Max was flying low beside his mother, and Zap pulled Jenny up to him in flight.

"Need a lift?" he asked rhetorically, smirking at the girl in his arms as they headed towards the ship.

* * *

Dex was the first one to reach the clearing, followed by Zap and their group. The shaking of the ground came closer and closer, as Dex raised his hand in the air.

"What for it," he warned, as Zap kept his hand on the trigger and Jenny's finger hovered over the button. The bug pushed through the trees, with a wailing tracker holding on to its back. "Now!"

Jenny pushed the red button on her com, and a large net fired out from the ship. Zap fired the weapon in his hand, releasing a long piece of sticky string that tied up the feet of the bug. It tripped instantly, and was covered by the net.

"We got it!" Winston shouted, jumping up high to reach his dad's hand for a high-five.

Bream bounced in not moments later, moving straight up to the insect with ease. Once she had reached its back, she placed a hand on her hip and smirked at the sight of Tung caught within the same net trap as the bug. She drew her own weapon and severed a few strings, releasing the frog boy from his prison.

With a heavy blush, he stood up and dusted himself off.

"It was under my nose the whole time."

* * *

**Bout time they had a little mission that seemed like the ones on the show. I think early December might have more missions too, I can't wait until you see what I have planned for that. R&R! **


	27. One shot - Dex's fear

**27****th**** October 2013 Sunday**

**Day 300!**

**65 days to go! I cannot believe I've done this for 300 days…and now I'm almost forgetting that I still have a chapter to do (so don't blame me if I accidentally forget). By the way, I actually pictured it as Zap saying all the creepy stuff in the songfic, and then when everyone was crowding around, it was Zap as a vampire, Dex as a mummy, Tung as a zombie and Jane as a witch, but I guess it could've been Dr. Monogan. **

**Let's have a go at Dex's fear. **

**Disclaimer: I really should send that e-mail. **

* * *

The man sprinted through the bright lights, trying hard to find the person he was looking for. All around him were colours of yellow and red, penetrating angrily in to his vision. He skidded to a halt on the fresh earth, landing himself in front of a carnival.

"Place the ping pong balls in the mouth; win a prize," the man addressed him. Dex looked up at the striped dressed man, gasping as he gazed in to his nemesis' eyes. Syrrus waggled his eyesbrows suggestively as he gestured to the back wall of prizes with his cane.

"Win enough points, and you could have your very own 'life-like' dolls," he said, pointing to a small cage. Winston patted his sister's back while Sammy gripped on to the bars in front of her; face red and squealing loudly for her dad. Dex's expression turned to one of anger almost immediately as he reached forward and grasped the collar of the vendor.

"They're not dolls; they're human beings. This is illegal, let them out!" he shouted in the man's face, his volume of voice rising over the clapping thunder. Syrrus continued to smirk as he shook the entomologist off, gesturing in front of him. Five clown heads frozen in shock sat in a row, awaiting the game to start.

"Play?" the green man questioned. Dex gulped loudly, feeling the beads of sweat race down his forehead as he spied the clowns. He could've sworn that some of the clown's lips turned up a little at the corner, conveying their evil smirk. He was distracted, however, when his kids wailed loudly to their dad. Dex narrowed his eyes to Syrrus.

"Play."

One by one, the tiny ping pong balls fell down the throats of the clowns, with a nervous gasp from Dex each time he had to bring his hand near their mouths. Each ball fell with a drop in to the largest scoring column, until the final one landed atop its predecessors.

"Yes! Highest score," the leader thrust his fist in the air. "I win my kids back!"

"Sorry Hamilton," the sentence caused the entomologist to drop his hands, his children cowering in the cage once again. "But you only scored a thirty-six."

"What do you mean 'only'," he shouted in retort. "That's the highest score you can get on this machine!"

"Well, sorry, but your kids are worth thirty-seven," Syrrus chuckled his laugh at Dex's murderous glare.

"Let them out-"

"But you do have one prize for winning a thirty-six," Syrrus blew in a tiny whistle, and Dex turned around at the sound of beating wings. His giant alien insects were closing in; destroying anything in their paths at the risk of harming citizens. People that Dex didn't realise were here began to scurry in every which direction, looking for cover at the tormenting sight.

Syrrus chuckled as the leader stood defenceless and helpless.

"Did you really think that humans and alien insects could live together in harmony?" he questioned rhetorically, voice carried by a big gust of wind. "Humans harvest these bugs for their own personal gain, and the work of one small man can't change that!"

Bugs moved in front of Dex's vision, pulling him in to a world of darkness.

* * *

Dex woke up with a start, sighing when he felt his wife, and even his son, sleeping beside him in his bed. There was a bright light in the room, radiating from the other corner. Sammy was asleep in her crib, a projector mobile dancing gracefully above her.

Insects of blue, green and red were happily moving around the room from the mobile, creating a peaceful atmosphere for a newborn to fall asleep to. Dex held out his hand, where one insect moved straight through it. He sighed in content as he let his hand fall back on to the bed, smiling to himself as he drifted off.

'Not one man, but a whole team can make a difference.'

* * *

**R&R!**


	28. Main story - Crickets

**28****th**** October 2013 Monday**

**Day 301**

**I'm in the stage between finishing uni and starting exams, so my plan for today was to quickly write the DHAE chapters in advance for exam days, and finish the revision quizzes before heading in to the hard stuff. You know what I did; I was writing fanfiction…for a different fandom…FOR A STORY I HAVEN'T EVEN PUBLISHED YET WHEN I'VE GOT SO MANY OTHER UNFINISHED ONES! So in conclusion, I'm going to try harder tomorrow. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show; just add it to the list. **

* * *

"She'll be ok in here, right?" Jane questioned nervously as she stepped in through the enclosure. Dex allowed the glass to close before following his wife inside, smirking in amusement.

"Of course she will," he replied with confidence, but not without a nervous sideways glance towards one of the many splayed out piles of leaves. "Just…keep her away from crawling in to the feeding zones."

Jane placed her teeth on her lips and released a sharp, familiar whistle. Within seconds, a small orchestra of crickets emerged from the trees and advanced towards the mother and her child.

"Sammy, these are the crickets; a species very close to our family," the parent informed the dazed child as it reached out its tiny hand and patted its hard exoskeleton head. "You're named after a great cricket of ours, a brave leader who brought your daddy and I together."

The child laughed in her mother's arms as the cricket's antennae began to tickle her. Dex watched on with a smile, but turned around at the sound of the door opening.

"Mommy, what are you doing?" Winston cried as he ran in to the pavilion. "Daddy said I'm the one who had to show Sammy around the enclosures."

Jane locked her gaze with her husband, grinning along with him. She placed her infant daughter on a small blanket on the ground, right next to her son. "Go ahead."

Junior stared at the baby for a moment, analysing the way it sat with large eyes and chubby cheeks. Sammy smiled brightly at her brother, awaiting his tutorial.

"Ah, little sis," he began, placing his hand on her shoulder. She giggled; her golden curled pigtails bouncing on either side of her head. "These are the crickets. Mommy and Daddy said they're very important to both of us."

The Hamilton parents moved forward to their two children; Jane placing Sammy in her lap and Dex taking Winston in to his. The father pulled a pile of leaves off the ground and handed them to Junior. The child took them in to his hold and held them up to the crickets, laughing as a particularly large one began eating out of his hand. Sammy turned her head away, squealing a little in fright at the sight of the cricket.

"Don't be scared, Sammy," her brother calmed, showing her his empty hands. "They don't hurt if you know how to feed them, and if everyone knew how to care for them, then all alien insects could live peacefully with humans."

The daughter watched on in amazement as the father-son duo continued to feed the cricket. Glancing down, Sammy grasped a small handful of leaves and held them out to the cricket in front of her. With the help of her mother, she splayed out her hand and smiled as a smaller cricket began to eat out of her pile. It slurped up the leaves like spaghetti, causing the little girl to laugh hysterically.

"I want mine to do that," Winston challenged, grabbing more leaves from the ground. The children continued their feeding session, laughing and smiling as the crickets ate from their hands. Dex moved his hand to his wife's waist, sharing a smile with her.

It really was the crickets that brought this family together.

* * *

**R&R! So cute. Hopefully those written-in-advance chapters will be done tomorrow. **


	29. One shot - Suspicions

**29****th**** October 2013 Tuesday**

**Day 302**

**Thought I would bring us back to the stuff we love the most. Set the scene; it's a moment where all six members of the Hamilton Habitat crew are there (no children) but are Zap and Jenny going out? Let's do something I haven't done either; Breams POV. **

**Disclaimer: Would I ever lie to you? I own the show. **

* * *

I had to hand it to Dex; he really knew how to keep the team in order and focused on their mission. With all of us here, it seemed like the team was flowing in perfect rhythm, or, more so that it used to. I'm heading towards one of the supply closets in preparation for our next mission, just grabbing yet another first aid kit for the ship. It surprises me how much Jenny cares about everyone's safety, or really how much she requires a back-up of just about everything.

The door opens up in front of me, and Zap walks out carrying a heavy box in his arms.

"Oh, hey Bream," he says through a quiet groan. I smile back at him; eyes locked on the box.

"Wow, that looks really heavy. There isn't an industrial dolly in there that you can use?" I cringe in sympathy, but he manages to restore himself quickly when a hand touches his shoulder.

"Oh, he can suck it up," Jenny says from behind him, emerging with her own smaller box. The tiniest smile crept up on the pilot's face, but he fought it off immediately as the clone walked ahead. "Bream, would you be able to bring a third 'first-aid' kit, only because there's now more members on the ship."

"Sure," I agree sweetly, turning to watch as the two walk down the hall with Jenny in the lead. I enter the supply closet, smiling broadly when I find Tung in said room, jumping to reach a particularly high box.

"Have you noticed anything strange between the team lately?" I ask with a bit of worry at where my conversation is leading in to. He hands over the box, staring at me with a puzzled expression. "I mean, don't you think things are working out _better _than normal?"

"If you're talking about Jane, I think she might be a bit of a distraction to Dex," my eyes widened in surprise at his confession. "Although I have to say, he has been doing a lot of work to impress her."

"No, I'm not talking about them," I turn my head back to the door, fiddling with the box in my hands. "It's Zap and Jenny. I've noticed they don't seem to be fighting that much so missions have been going a lot smoother lately."

Tung looks down in thought as we both exit the storage unit. My smile brightens at his words. "You know, I think I've been noticing some strange stuff with them too."

"So…so you think there's something up with them?"

"Maybe, but I think we need to test this and look out for the signs first."

* * *

"Ok, everyone, we should probably split off in to teams," Dex began his instruction to all of us. My eyes drift off from his pre-mission debriefing like they usually do, and spy Jenny and Zap sitting on two different crates, arranged at sharp angles to each other. There was just something strange about the way she kept lightly tapping her leg on to his, and the way it always lingered there before falling back in the swing. I nudge Tung subtly yet excitedly in the side of his stomach.

"Check it out," he follows my hidden pointing finger to the pair, but furrows his brow instead. "They're totally playing footsies!"

"I don't think so," he mutters, looking at me sceptically. "Maybe she's just kicking him?"

"What, and he's just taking it?" I whisper under my breath. "There's no way he would-"

"Tung?" Dex interrupts our conversation, and for a moment I can feel all eyes on us.

"Sorry sir," he apologizes, and I smirk sadly. He's used to being the one at fault so he told me not to worry whenever he takes the blame, but I can't help but feel a little guilty. "Continue."

Dex nods with a smile. "Jane, you can head with Jenny towards the east forest, Bream, you can go with Tung to the swamplands in that direction and Zap, you and I can go grassland to the south. Everyone got it?"

"In a forest location, I won't be able to see much without someone in an aerial location," Jenny debates, continuing to busy herself on the clipboard in her hand. From the corner of my eye, I catch Tung's sideways glance.

"Fine, since we want to keep Tung to the swamp regions, Zap; go with Jenny. Jane, you're with me," he claps his hands together before grabbing a knapsack for himself, leading Jane in their direction. I turn my attention back to the group, but Tung and I are the only ones remaining.

"Come on, you can't tell me that wasn't something?" I debate, moving towards the pile of supplies with him and taking our own survival bags. He keeps his focus on the work in front of him as he speaks.

"We can't hold them to that; Dex would've put me with her if there wasn't a swamp for us, plus, Dex might've just done that so he could be with Jane," I nod modestly in agreement. I suppose Tung could be right about that.

* * *

The sun setting on the planet tells me that we've been here for…God knows how many hours. All I know is, I'm ready to head back. We trudge through the thick water, unsuccessful on our part with the mission. Once we head back to the ship, I'm not surprised to see that the only pair successful at finding something were Dex and Jane, as evident by their large sample of fossiliferous rock.

Once again, I can't help but find Zap and Jenny standing together, the former helping the engineer put her knapsack on. I frown in dejection.

"They would've made a nice couple though, right?" I turn to Tung, who is watching beside me. He shrugs casually before heading up the ramp of the ship, and I'm left alone with my thoughts as I watch Zap help Jane put her backpack on too.

'Maybe it was all in my head,' I ponder to myself, walking towards the group and graciously thanking Zap for handing over the equipment I need to put away. I move further in to the ship, sharing a smiling stare with Jenny before I proceed in to the helm, completely oblivious to the conversation behind me.

"Well, that was a good mission, wasn't it," Zap whispers in Jenny's ear behind her. His hands slowly wrap themselves around her waist, but Jenny pries them off.

"Careful, I think people are starting to get suspicious," she whispers back, turning around to face him. Her head flicks behind her to check if the coast is clear before kissing him briefly on the cheek. He looks up at her in shock.

"Oi, and you're telling me to be careful," he chuckles, smiling at her bashful appearance. "But yes, I agree with you."

"Good, then you wouldn't mind bringing in those extra bags so it looks like we're coming in at different times," the clone suggests, pointing at a small pile of equipment. He turns back, but she's already gone.

"Oh man, the things I do."

* * *

**R&R! I love being back here, so I may return. **


	30. One shot - Zap's fear

**30****th**** October 2013 Wednesday**

**Day 303**

**I understand that some people down here had their first of their final exams. If that's any of you; good luck! You'll be fine. (Least I've set you up for next year).**

**Time for Zap's fear. Last chapter of the month; and then I'll be 5/6****th**** of the way through this resolution. 100 days until the Sochi Olympics too, that's pretty cool. **

**Disclaimer: I'm going to be so glad not doing this on January 1****st**** 2014. **

* * *

Zap carried the heavy toolbox in his grip, though it was only held at knee height due to its weight. He smiled to his left, where Jenny was walking beside him.

"Maybe after this, we could all go up to the roof? It'd be cool to see if Max can fly or something," he suggested with a groan. Though he didn't see it, Jenny rolled her eyes as she pulled Max closer to her. The child in question kept his glare on his father, returning to his emotionless state.

Zap turned his head to their direction, raising his eyebrow. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, everything's fine," she says quickly, rocking her child in her arms. He shrugs in response, shaking it off as nothing.

The couple advance towards the door, and just as Jenny is about to open it, a knocking is heard on the other side. Jenny shares a quizzical look with the pilot, before pressing the button to the door.

Zap dropped the toolbox with a loud bang.

"Buzz, what are you doing here?" Jenny asked with a gasp, trying to silently flick her gaze to Zap. The bug boy kept his mouth ajar at the panting stranger in front of him. Buzz stared down to the child in Jenny's arms; Max staring up in curiosity.

"Is this him?" he pointed to the child, stepping forward. Zap distinctively moved between the two, holding his arm up protectively.

"Buzz, this isn't exactly a good time," the engineer tried to whisper, shifting the squirming child in her grip. Zap looked over his shoulder at Jenny.

"Not a good time for what?" he asked, but Buzz was quick to interrupt him.

"You didn't tell him," the bug buster murmured loudly, holding out his arms to Max. Zap slapped them away quickly, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Didn't tell me what?" he shouted in anger. The boy turned to the clone. "Jenny, what's going on?"

"You seriously can't be that clueless, can you?" she snapped to him, allowing Max to jump in to the stranger's grip. "Surely, you've been noticing that Max's hair has become darker as he's getting older?"

The pilot had been forced in to silence, looking at how well Max and Buzz were getting along; they even looked the same now that Zap had seen them together.

"I didn't want to believe it," he whispered, more to himself than the others. Buzz stepped into the habitat, taking a spot behind Jenny. The small group really looked like a family.

"How could you think he was your son," Buzz queried rudely, poking Zap in the chest. The pilot tried to catch the gaze of his son, or what he thought was his son. "Jenny needs a real man, who's taller than her, to help take care of her son. We are seriously compatible; we can talk about tools and engineering for ages, and she needs the real father of her baby to be here."

He didn't want to look vulnerable in front of them, not now. His breath was increasing as Max buried his head in his real father's chest. Jenny had her gaze cast to the floor, avoiding the pilot's gaze.

"Jenny?" he questioned softly, taking a step forward. Buzz, with his hand on the clone's shoulder, pulled her back in defence. "But I thought-"

"I couldn't have the baby by myself; Dex would've killed me," she confessed, keeping her head down. "I only married you so I could have some help raising Max until I could tell Buzz about his existence."

Her eyes shot up to his, staring coldly at his blue eyes. "You were just convenient."

* * *

The pilot woke with a startle, accidentally awakening the woman sleeping beside. Jenny groaned as she woke up; eyes squinting at her sweating husband.

"What's happening?" she asked in a groggy voice. Zap looked over at her, feeling something knock against his hand. He snapped his head down, smiling as Max stirred in his sleep.

"It's pretty great that you two are here," he murmured in his wide-awake state. Jenny pushed the longer strands of brown hair out of the child's face, smiling as he turned in his sleep.

"Where else would we be?" the moment those words left her mouth, Zap reached over and placed a kiss on her lips, surprising the sleepy mother.

"Thank you," whispered the bug boy, snuggling back down in to the sheets with his son. Max curled closer to his father's chest, a smile spreading on his lips. Jenny smiled down at this, moving closer so that their son was tucked warmly between the parents.

"_My_ wonderful family."

* * *

**R&R!**


	31. One shot - Happy halloween

**31****st**** October 2013 Thursday**

**Day 304**

**Happy Halloween everyone! Another holiday I adore because it involves dressing up and following Irish pagan tradition…oh and eating candy! I was going to share my biggest fear with you, but when I told my sister she said I shouldn't because it'll scare some of you. I have to remember this story is K+. **

**One shot – only the four original members. Zap and Jenny NOT going out in this = one awkward moment!**

**Disclaimer: I say it again, my living nightmare!**

* * *

"Dude, I don't want to hear another one," Tung cowered under his blanket on the floor. The pilot smirked next to him, glancing over to where Dex and Jenny were busy analysing the computer. "I'm going to have trouble sleeping after the last one."

"Come on, don't be such a-"

"Zap, I don't need you to scar my employees," Dex said distractedly with a smile in Jenny's direction. "If he doesn't want you to tell him another ghost story, don't tell him."

"Ok, then I guess you will never know the true story of Socket," Zap glanced sideways, unable to control his grin. The pilot stood up, but just as he was walking away, he heard a voice that brought him back.

"Wait, who's Socket?" bingo, he had him. Zap, pulling a casual face, sat back in his spot on the floor.

He glanced to the computer where the rest of the team were, noticing how they had slowed down ever so slightly in the bids to listen. His smile grew wider.

"Socket, is a guy who stalks people in the night, stealing them when it's dark," he began, moving his fingers to convey eeriness. Tung's eyes grew wide. "He's called Socket because he doesn't have any eyes, only eye sockets. He creates darkness so it's the last thing people see, or don't see, is whatever he sees…or doesn't see."

Tung raised his eyebrow in boredom, letting his blanket fall off his shoulders. "Sounds like your story needs to fix up a few threads," he mumbled, standing up.

The frog boy headed towards the door with Dex while Zap stood up. A flash of lightning above cracked loudly, and all of the lights flickered off.

"Ah," Tung shouted. It was only until another flash of lightning occurred that the team could see the frog boy wrapped around the head of his boss; Dex groaning under the sudden extra weight.

Jenny turned around to stare quizzically at her computer. "Why isn't my back-up generator working?" she complained, tapping at the dead computer.

"Ok everyone," the leader said after he had managed to pull the frog off his face. "Thunderstorm protocol, we knew this was coming; boys, I'm going to need you to secure down the discs on the roof. Jenny, could you try and get the computer back online in case we need to contact anyone."

They all agreed, but a loud screeching from outside stopped everyone in their tracks.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem anymore," Jenny cringed as she heard the metal of the dish scrape against the roof before flying off their island. Dex sighed in annoyance before moving towards an emergency cupboard. He retrieved four flash lights, and passed out one to everyone. The room was illuminated by four bright circles.

"Ok, I suppose after a manual routine check of the habitats, we can all retire for the night."

"No Dex, that's how they get you," Tung said in defence. The leader merely walked around the frog boy.

"Tung, you can't go believing silly little stories like that," the leader turned a smirking head to Zap. "And Zap, I told you not to fill his head with nonsense."

"It's not nonsense," the pilot tried to debate, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face. "That's what they want you to believe, right Tung?"

The little frog boy was nodding his head vigorously, but Dex stood between the two. "Cut it out. Let's go in teams then; Zap, you can come with me, I'd rather not have you with Tung. Jenny, can you take Tung through the lower numbered pavilions and Zap and I will work backwards."

"All right," Jenny agreed quickly, guiding a shaking Tung down the corridor.

* * *

"We do regular checks on this place all the time," Zap voiced his thoughts while aiming a flashlight to the nearby pavilions. "I hardly think one night of a blackout is going to change anything."

"Still, we need to make sure that everything-" Dex stopped his train of thought, spying something out of the corner of his eye. Zap would've have noticed his boss walk away, had he not been busy within his own thoughts.

"I didn't mean to scare Tung if that's why you're giving me the silent treatment," he murmured with heavy sarcasm. "He asked for it so-"

The pilot turned around to address his leader, but found he was the only one in the room.

"Dex?" the pilot called out in to the darkness. No reply was heard, only a small noise of some sort was heard. A tingle ran up Zap's spine. "Hey…hey man, come on, this isn't funny."

The bug boy continued to flash his light around but all he saw were glass pavilions, reflecting the small light of his torch. Nervous, he flicked open his com.

"Jenny, are you still with Tung?" he held his breath until he heard a reply.

"Of course, why?"

"Because Dex isn't with me anymore?" from the other end of his communicator, Zap could hear Tung's breathing increasing.

The clone sighed in frustration. "Come on Zap, cut it out."

"I'm serious, he was here, and now he's not," the pilot debated, trying to keep his voice from breaking.

"Ok, head back to the control room; I'll track him on the computer."

"So, he just…wasn't there anymore?" Tung questioned wearily, gazing up at Zap in interest. The bug boy nodded vigorously; his face dead-straight.

"I don't know what happened to him," everyone watched as a frown crossed Jenny's face as she typed on her computer. "One minute he was there, and the next he wasn't."

"Well, I can't find him on the tracker," she admitted, sighing as she closed the window on her com. She continued to type on another computer. "I'll check the cameras instead."

She gasped loudly, bringing her hand to her mouth. The boys moved behind her, staring over her shoulder to have a look themselves. She freezed the image on the video, where a blurry, greyed image of a man was just visible; dark rimmed sockets instead of his eyes.

"Zap, I thought you were just telling a story," Tung whimpered, cringing away from the screen.

"I was just repeating a story I had heard on the news," he replied in shock, staring intently at the frozen image. His gaze flicked to Jenny, smirking at how his mind worked within dire situations.

"Hey Jenny, since we're practically in a horror movie, and the weakest member being Tung will be picked off next," the frog boy shot him a glare. "We should probably start making out or something."

"Now is not the time," the clone replied, rapidly typing on her wristcom. Zap looked back at Tung, shrugging his shoulders.

"It was worth a shot."

"So, what are we going to do?" Tung quivered, shaking in his boots.

"We have to try and keep close, find his weakness and stop it," Jenny instructed, taking charge. She glanced over her shoulder. "Zap, could you-"

Both the clone and the frog boy stared blankly to their right where the pilot was standing not moments ago. They flicked their heads in every which direction, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Zap, if this is some sick joke, it's not funny," the frog shouted in to the dark room. If it were possible, the room became darker, and a hallowing scream echoed in the halls. Jenny and Tung held each other close as they trembled.

"Dex, if this is one of your 'scare your employees straight' things, it's not funny either," Jenny shouted in the darkness. The voice seemed to creep closer within the shadows, reaching its raspy tone through Jenny's speaker system.

"My dear, do you really think your team has anything to do with this?" a damp voice travelled through the system.

"Jenny, Jenny I can't do this anymore," the tracker shouted, stepping backwards until he was closer to the wall. Jenny watched on in shock as a wafting cloud of blue smoke appeared from the ground, encasing Tung in fog. When it dispersed, a concrete statue of the frog boy stood in its place, frozen in fear.

"Tung?" Jenny cried, tapping her fist against the hard concrete. "Tung?"

"There's nowhere to hide," the voice echoed, laughing menacingly. "I must comment on how easy it has been to divide and conquer this team. If only you had a system."

Alone and in the dark, with a serial maniac on the loose, Jenny decided to take her only option.

She ran.

She ran through the corridors, avoiding dark corners and dead ends. She looked over her shoulder for a split second, but that was her final mistake.

A giant hole was found in the centre of the control room, holding a screaming engineer as Jenny fell down to its depths. Above the hole, a man stood holding a candle under his chin; further darkening the area behind his head, and illuminating his eyeless sockets. He smirked, blowing out the candle, yet you could still see his grinning expression.

"Happy Halloween."

* * *

**R&R! Hope you had a wonderful Halloween and a great October. **


End file.
